Desperation
by Lifes Rich Pageant
Summary: Tifa is kidnapped by Rufus Shinra, taken to the Shinra Mansion and kept tied and bound in a small dark room with only her thoughts for company. She slowly starts to go insane as her strange visions and nightmares haunt her every passing moment and she has an odd encounter with old ally,Vincent. What does Rufus want with her and can either of them escape the horror that awaits them?
1. Abducted

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Final Fantasy VII

**a/n:** thanks for choosing to read my story. I hope you like it.

**DESPERATION**

**Chapter I**

It had been a long day.

Tifa held the tall glass between her fingers in the dimly-lit Seventh Heaven bar and she took a sip of her ice-cold martini. Pursing her lips, she smiled and looked back at Barrett. He was on his eighth beer of the evening and resting his machine gun arm on the bar table, he turned for a moment to look back at Tifa.

"It's been a long day?" he asked. He took another gulp of beer, and another straight after before resting his glass down.

"Yeah, you could say that. I kind of don't want to go home this evening. Cloud was in an awful mood this morning."

"Again? That kid still ain't grown up, eh?"

"He's usually fine. But since Sephiroth, Cloud hasn't seemed all there. Like there's something missing."

"So I'm guessin' wedding bells are a long way off then?"

Tifa laughed nervously, the gazed down at the floor playing with a small paper napkin she found on the table, tearing into smaller and smaller pieces.

"No, no, we haven't really thought about that yet."

"Really? Everyone thinks so. Everyone in the whole of Midgar knows you two gonna get married someday."

"Yeah, someday, maybe. It's been difficult. Renovating this place for a start. I'm really trying to make a success out of Seventh Heaven."

"Don't worry, babe, you'll be fine."

Barrett guzzled down what was left of his beer and let out a huge sigh, leaning back on his bar stool. The dimmed lights buzzed and flickered. The bar was eerily quiet. Barrett had helped Tifa renovate Seventh Heaven after the fall of Shinra. Together they turned it into the most popular bar in Midgar. All new tables and chairs had been put in, a new pool table and games machine and a freshly cleaned bathroom always kept the customers coming back satisfied.

Tifa took another sip of her martini. It was after closing hours. She was allowing herself the luxury of a small drink before going home. But today Tifa didn't really want to go home. She kept thinking about the morning, about how Cloud lost his cool, almost striking her. She couldn't even remember what it was about - a stupid argument about washing the dishes.

Tifa remembered Cloud stomping around the room stressed. She had gone to have a shower to cool off to try and get her mind off it. When she came out the shower, Cloud was gone and he just left a note on the desk. Tifa, with one towel wrapped her body and another in her hair, picked it up and read it.

_Going to Nibelheim today._  
><em>Won't be back till late.<em>

He always stormed off when he was in a bad mood. She hated the feeling of being near him when he was like this. Tifa knew he'd be back by now.

"Perhaps you're right," said Tifa, running a hand through her long, thick hair. "He is still a bit immature."

"Yeah sounds like nothin'! Hope you kids are ok! Let me know tomorrow."

"Will do. How's Marlene?"

"Oh, she's asleep now. Damn kid is growin' up so fast. She'll be bigger than me soon."

"She's so cute. You should bring her round here more often."

"Kid has gotta go ta school, ya know."

"Wow. Already? Time does fly. It seems like only yesterday that we killed Sephiroth and Cloud and I moved in together."

"Yeah, time does fly!" Barrett said, stretching his arms and yawning. "Anyway, Tif, I've gotta be hitting the haystack. Got a busy day lined up for tomorrow. You gonna be ok getting home?"

"Yeah fine, Barrett, I just live around the corner. More concerned with how Cloud will be."

"He'll be fine. If not, I'll straighten him out."

Tifa giggled. She always loved Barrett's protective side. He was always there for her and he was the one she could depend on the most. She wished she could depend on Cloud in the same way.

Barrett jumped off the bar stool stretching his back and arms again. He had been sitting down for several hours drinking. He flexed his machine gun arm and waved to Tifa as he left through the saloon-style doors into the night.

Tifa was left alone with her thoughts.

She remembered the shouting match they'd had. Not just in the morning, but the week before too. It was always about the most mundane things. Perhaps they weren't meant to be together after all. Then she shook her head to try and snap herself out of it. That was just silly, she thought. She loved him and always had. He wasn't perfect, but then nobody was. She knew that he would always be there to save her whenever she was in a bind. It was their promise.

That day sitting on the ledge looking out at the starry night sky. The day they made their promise to each other all those years ago. It was the night she fell in love. A bond that she could never break, not for anything.

Tifa stopped thinking about the shouting match for a second and imagined Cloud there, smiling gazing at her longingly. Yeah, he wasn't perfect but he was perfect for her. Tifa finally decided to go home and tell him.

She pulled the hem of her tight leather skirt down as she slid gracefully off her stool and turned off the lights. Summer was too warm for a jacket. She was wearing her white vest, black skirt and heavy black boots. Barrett always said she looked sexy in that get-up. Cloud never said anything.

Tifa pushed the saloon door open and pulled down the shutters. The sound of clanging metal echoed around the small street. She inhaled a huge gulp of fresh air. It was so great to be outside, she thought.

Tifa walked down the steps and around the corner. Looking around, with the streetlights lining the dirty, gravel path. Midgar hadn't changed much. It was still the same slum town, just with a few minor improvements. It was usually safe to walk the streets at night now, but Tifa didn't really care much about that. She knew she could handle herself.

But maybe she had spoken too soon.

She could hear footsteps behind her, behind the shadows.

Tifa paused and looked behind her. She readied herself. She always kept in shape in case of trouble, practising boxing and jiujitsu regularly at the local Wall Market gym. When she looked back, she saw only shadows of the house, long and stretching back to the Seventh Heaven bar.

Nothing.

Tifa breathed a sigh of relief. She continued walking. It was only a five minute walk back home but she felt like quickening her pace anyway. Shuffling along, kicking up dirt and gravel, she heard more footsteps, this time together and louder. Perhaps more than one.

Thud...

They sounded much louder this time.

...Thud...Thud...

Each footstep pounded with a quickening pace just like her heart, now racing. Tifa looked around but still couldn't see anything, just darkness. She fumbled around with her belt pocket looking for her phs. It had a small flashlight on it but before she could pull it out she backed into a large figure standing behind her.

Tifa looked up at at towering man, dressed in all black, wearing a ski mask.

"Hey there, baby," he said. His voice was deep and gravelly and sent a shiver down Tifa's spine. "What's a pretty girl like you doing out so late at night?"

Tifa regained her composure. She didn't need to be scared. She knew how to fight. Tifa flicked her hair back and stood right up to him.

"It's none of your business," she said.

Just as she finished her sentence, two more hulking men in black overalls and ski masks came out of the shadows and encircled her.

"It is our business, babe. We work for Don Corneo, I believe he's been looking for a girl like you."

Tifa gulped.

She was surrounded. The men closed in, trapping her like a rat in a cage. Tifa knew there was only one thing to do in a situation like this. She had to fight for her life. She couldn't become another Don Corneo bimbo.

Tifa kicked the man behind her in the stomach and he groaned and doubled over in pain. The other men both took a swing at her but she managed to duck and connect with a left hook of her own sending another crashing down hard to the ground.

The other man eyed Tifa up and then pulled a small blade from his pocket and pointed it at Tifa. She watched him intently looking for an opening. She remembered her self-defence classes. They taught this very situation. The man came at her with the knife, Tifa moved, spun round, chopped the guy on the back of the neck before delivering a roundhouse kick to the ribs.

Tifa was about to finish the job with a final fist drop when one of the men grabbed her ankle. She tripped and landed hard face first in the dirt. Tifa's vision blurred. Everything seemed hazy for a few moments. She could hear voices and the sound of the men getting to their feet but all seemed far away like she was swimming backwards underwater, going down deeper into blackness.

She could taste blood on her lips. It was her own blood.

Tifa felt herself hauled to her feet and then a hard smack to the face.

Two of the men hauled her to her feet again, and then held her arms while the third man took free shots at her. The men laughed out loud.

Tifa wasn't going to go down without a fight though. And she definitely wasn't going to lose to a couple of street thugs or goons hired by Don Corneo.

Tifa broke free from their hold, and pushed them away. The other thug clubbed her in her back with both his fists and she fell to the floor again.

The three stood over her. Tifa looked up. The three men looked more like seven or eight. Everything was spinning. Her eyes glazed over, ready to close. Her hand crawled down her side as she tried to reach her phs. She had to call Cloud. She knew he would come and rescue her.

Tifa reached her phs, but one of the men just kicked it straight out of hand. They leaned in as if to pick her up. They weren't finished with her yet. They wanted to see her suffer.

Tifa was just trying to take in all the oxygen she could, trying to stay awake, trying to stay alive. Her arms lay limp by her side as she couldn't defend herself anymore.

Tifa saw six gloved hands getting larger and larger coming towards her when suddenly all the wind rushed from her body and she gasped. One of the men had fallen on top of her, and in a swirl of shouting and violence, the other maker men fell one by one. All laying on the floor, their throats slit. Blood staining the dirt path and Tifa pushed the large man off her and tried to stand.

She couldn't and fell back down again. She wondered what had happened. She looked up and there was another man standing there, his white uniform and slicked back blonde hair illuminated against the night sky. Tifa couldn't believe it. It was Rufus Shinra.

"Rufus?" she stammered out. Tifa could barely talk, she was out of breath and she coughed several times, trying maintain her composure. Tifa tried to stand again. This time, Rufus extended his hand and pulled TIfa to his feet.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were dead."

Rufus looked at the beautiful petit raven-haired girl and was thinking the same thing. He wasn't expecting to run into someone like her.

Tifa bent down and picked up her phs. She turned it on and dialled Cloud's number. It rang several times but he didn't pick up.

Rufus suddenly realised what what she was doing and snatched the phs out of her hand.

"Hey" Tifa shouted trying to get it back. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry Miss Lockheart. This appears to be a troublesome inconvenience. Those pathetic goons were just in the way. And now it seems you are too."

"Well if you're not dead, Rufus, then you will be soon."

"Oh, I'm far from dead and I've got some plans. Sorry to drag you into this. But I guess you were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Tifa stared blankly at him, confused.

Rufus then snaked his right arm around her slender waist and pulled her in close.

Tifa struggled and squirmed but Rufus held her firm. He pulled out a small handkerchief from his top pocket and rolled it around in his left hand.

"Rufus, what the hell are you planning to do? "

"You'll see, you'll see."

Rufus placed the handkerchief over Tifa's nose and mouth.

Tifa moaned and whimpered beneath Rufus' grip. She grasped desperately at his hand, but unable to find the strength to pull it away. Tifa's eyes widened as she breathed in the chloroform fumes. The sweet, sickly smell - her vision darkened. She couldn't think. Everything instinct. Tiny white dots appeared and everything grew further and further away. Tifa continued to struggle as hard as she could, but as strong as she was, she was subdued by the sweet smelling drug and Rufus' strong hand. Her struggles grew ever weaker until finally they were nothing. And with a delicate sigh, she fell into a deep sleep.

Rufus relaxed his grip on the girl, her eyelids now closed, perfectly asleep.

Rufus smiled that same toothy grin he always had. He looked down at the sleeping girl and put the handkerchief back in his pocket. He hadn't expected this but he wasn't dissatisfied either. After all, he had brought the drug along just in case.

Rufus scooped up Tifa in his arms with ease. Her body hung helplessly in his clutches. Looking down, she looked like a little angel, sleeping so peacefully, the moonlight lit across her soft face.

He carried her into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	2. Trapped

**DESPERATION**

**Chapter II**

It was several hours later when Tifa finally woke up.

Her eyelids blinked and fluttered as her vision slowly returned.

The first thing she noticed was the warmth and the comfort of the double bed beneath her. The second thing she noticed was her dry throat, she felt sick - the effects of the drug. The third thing she noticed was how easily and freely she could move her arms and legs. She hadn't been tied to the bed. Tifa was surprised as most kidnapping victims were usually tied-up, blindfolded and gagged.

Tifa sat up a little and surveyed the room. A small but beautifully decorated room. The room was dark but she squinted her eyes and could just about make out a hanging chandelier above her, a small table next to the bed and a large wardrobe with a mirror at the far end of the room. There was also a door - a way out. Tifa wondered if it was locked and who was at the other side.

Then her memory suddenly came back, hitting her like a bolt of lightning out of the blue. She remembered fighting off those three thugs in Midgar and then another man helping her. She remembered his tall figure, his bright blue eyes, strong and intense; his handsome features and slicked-back blonde hair. She remembered the handkerchief. The struggle. The feeling of dizziness. The wanting of sleep. The blissful surrender.

_Where was she?_

_How did she get here?_

Tifa knew that it was a dangerous situation. She knew the man. He was Rufus Shinra, the man who had tried to terrorise the world just a few years before. A man she thought was dead. How could he still be alive? And what was he doing in Midgar?

Tifa rose up from the bed and touched her feet on the ground. The wooden floor felt ice-cold. She looked down and saw that her shoes and socks had been removed. Tifa scanned the room again - they weren't there. Tifa then checked the rest of her clothing. Her skirt, vest, bra and underwear were still ok - he hadn't touched her there.

She was relieved that she hadn't been raped while unconscious but also worried. What did he want from her then? She kept thinking this over and over in her mind. The thoughts just looped like a broken record. _Where was she? Why was she here? What does he want? How is he alive?_

Tifa stood up. Her legs were a little shaky and unbalanced at first and she need to put her hand on the side table for support. Soon she steadied herself and moved slowly towards the door. The floorboard creaked with her first step. Tifa paused and cringed. She hoped Rufus or whoever hadn't heard that. She took a few more steps and tip-toes lightly until she reached the door.

She placed her ear against the door to try and hear if anyone was on the other side. She couldn't hear anything. She put her hand on the round gold doorknob and turned. Tifa trembled slightly. She didn't know if the Rufus planned to chop her up with an axe or cremate her body in a towering inferno. But she had to be prepared.

Tifa paused and looked back around the room again. She needed a weapon, something to use in the worst case scenario. Perhaps she could break the mirror and use the broken glass. Perhaps she could use one of the table legs or the string that held the mattress together. She kept thinking about all these things but then doubt set in. Tifa remembered how strong he was, how easily he drew her in with his intense gaze and his powerful arms. She needed a better plan.

Tifa opened the door slightly - it wasn't locked. Tifa was a little suspicious - she hadn't been tied-up and the door wasn't locked. It was almost too easy to escape. Tifa peered around. No-one was there. There was long corridor with a red carpet. It was well-lit and she could see rows of gothic style paintings lining the walls clearly. There was a pungent smell, something was off. It smelt of death - like a haunted mansion.

Tifa took a few steps. She saw that there was a staircase at the end of the corridor - a long, winding staircase. There were three doors, all shut, probably locked to her right. She wondered which path she should take, which was the safest, and which would lead to freedom.

Tifa again thought that it was too easy to take the staircase. Rufus would definitely be waiting down there to catch her again. She tried the first door - it was locked. Tifa walked to the second door and turned the knob. This time it opened with a clang.

Inside was another large double bed in the centre of the room. It was identical to her room except there was a small framed photograph on the table next to the bed. Tifa walked over and picked it up. She studied it closely. It was a picture of Rufus and his father back when he was young. Rufus was sitting on his father's shoulders. The sun was shining. It was such a beautiful scene. A wave of nostalgia and remorse washed over her. She remembered her own childhood, the way her father had been killed by Sephiroth. A tear fell from her eye.

Tifa put the photograph down when suddenly the door slammed shut behind her. She turned around and HE was standing there, exactly as he had been the night before - decked out in white suit, slicked-back blonde hair, black shoes and black gloves - and those eyes, those intense blue eyes. They were there too, staring at her, staring right though her soul.

"Welcome, Miss Lockheart" he said. "I'm sorry about our untimely meeting but I was very busy, I couldn't let little issues get in the way."

"Rufus! What the hell am I doing here? Where am I?"

"You don't need to know that right now. I think you should rest here for a couple more nights at least. You've got some nasty bruises."

"You're kidnapping me?"

"Kidnapping is such a bad word. I prefer to look at it as safe-keeping and maybe a bargaining chip as well thrown in for good measure."

"You're just using me as bait? What the fuck is your plan?"

"My, my, such foul language from such a pretty girl."

"You make me sick, you creep! You can't keep me here! And whatever your plan is, you won't win. And wherever I am, I will escape."

"Don't be so sure about that, Miss Lockheart. This place is quite secure. I've been living here for a year now. It's beautiful and peaceful and no-one is around. There's nowhere to go, Tifa!"

Tifa screamed and threw the photograph at him. Rufus swatted it away like a fly and crashed, the glass shattering on the floor.

Rufus shook his head and looked down at the photo. He promised he would make a success of Shinra and he wasn't going to stop until he achieved it. Rufus fiddled around in his breast pocket. Tifa backed up slowly wondering what he was going to do. She thought he might have a knife, or a gun, or both.

Rufus pulled out a white handkerchief, the same handkerchief he had used before. Tifa recognised instantly, the strong smelling fumes.

"I assume you know what this is." Rufus said, half-smiling.

"That stuff you used last night. It made me pass out."

"Yes, that's right. It's chloroform. All I have to do is hold you still, place this over your nose and mouth and you will fall into a dreamless slumber."

"No, please." Tifa said, for the first time showing signs of real fear. She kept looking into his blue eyes. It was impossible not to - they were hypnotic, sending her into a quivering trance.

Tifa backed up a pace further and hit the wall. That was when Rufus advanced on her, handkerchief in hand.

"Give up, Miss Lockheart," said Rufus. "You can't escape this. Not now, not ever. Just be a good girl and breathe in deep. It will all be over soon."

"What are you planning to do with me? You're going to make me sleep and then tie me up and rape me and then what?"

"Don't worry yourself. That is not why I brought you here although looking at you here - your slender body, your curves hips and thighs, your large breasts beneath your skintight top. It's just a passing thought. You are very beautiful, Miss Lockheart."

Rufus came closer.

Tifa was paralysed with fear. None of her limbs worked properly. She wanted to run, she wanted to get away. She just couldn't.

Rufus was just a mere foot away. He slammed his left hand on the wall beside her, closing her in. She could see him much more clearly now. Craning her neck, he towered over her by at least eight inches, maybe even a foot. His shadow hung over her, she cpuld feel the weight of his presence. Tifa wondered if she even had a chance against him.

"I know you're strong." Rufus said, playing with the handkerchief in his right hand. "I like that about you the best. You're not strong enough for chloroform though. You can't fight this. You know this is inevitable. Just one sniff of this cloth will make you as weak as a kitten."

His words sent shiver down her spine. She knew that it would be so easy for him to place the handkerchief over her face, knock her out and then carry her off for god knows what.

Rufus brought the handkerchief up. Tifa readied herself for sleep. She knew what was coming. But at that same moment, she looked away from his eyes, her thoughts returned as if release from her hypnotic trance. Tifa saw the cloth coming down towards her face.

She kicked Rufus hard in the sternum, then kicked him again and a third time. Rufus fell down. The handkerchief flew out of his hand to behind the bed. Tifa then jumped up, stamping on his chest.

Rufus was down and in pain, clutching at his ribs. She didn't waste another second. She had to get of there. She quickly opened the door, not looking back again. She ran as fast as she could to the end of the corridor and then down the spiralling staircase to the ground floor.

She held the banister tight. She was running so fast, she kept missing steps causing her to lose her balance.

Tifa made it to the bottom. She looked up. Rufus had recovered and limping out of the bedroom holding his side. Tifa didn't know which direction to run. She was just in a large empty space with marble flooring. It seemed like a reception area, maybe she was near the exit, she thought. There were two corridors at either end of the large open-plan ground floor. She had to make a snap decision. She chose left. She went with her gut instinct - as she always had.

She sprinted across the marble flooring, concentrating hard to keep her balance when a hand shot and grabbed her from behind and pulled her into a room.

Tifa smelt perfume, strong perfume. It was a lady. Tifa grabbed her long, slender arm and pulled away. She looked at her. It was Scarlett. Tifa couldn't believe what she was seeing. Another Shinra member still alive. Was the Shinra coming back?

"Scarlett?" was all Tifa managed to stammer out before she was cut off with an obnoxious chuckle.

"Oh my dear, Tifa, long time no see. I'm surprised Rufus brought you here. I would have thought he would have brought somebody prettier."

"Scarlett, you're dead!"

Tifa reared back and punched Scarlett full force in the face. Blood sprayed out from her nose and she crumpled to a floor in a heap, a long red dress all twisted and tangled.

"I don't know your plan, but it doesn't involve me." said Tifa.

Scarlett grabbed her ankle making her trip and land hard on the marble floor. It knocked the wind out of her a bit but she still had fight left in her. Tifa kicked Scarlett off and scrambled to her feet. She got up again but this time, tackled hard from the back of the knee.

Tifa cried out in pain and fell, hitting her head hard. For a few moments, all she heard was ringing and then the sound of screeching and squealing as Scarlett dragged her to her feet. Scarlett slapped her, her cheek red and then her ankle buckled beneath her as she took a step back and she fell to the floor again.

Tifa grimaced in agony. She held her ankle and looked at it. It already looked swollen. It might be sprained, so worse - broken.

Scarlett looked down at her, ready to slap her again.

"No, it's you who is dead, bitch," she said, removing her high-heeled shoes and getting ready for a fight.

Scarlett pulled Tifa's hair and dragged her up. Then a voice came from around the corner.

"Thank you, Scarlett," he said. It was a deep masculine tone that Tifa recognised instantly. "I'll take it from here."

Rufus entered the room and Scarlett backed away. He looked at both of them. Scarlett's hair was a mess, her dress ripped and crumpled. He wished he and been there for the fight. He then looked at Tifa on the floor, holding her ankle.

"Oh dear, Miss Lockheart. Looks like you've had a bit of an accident. Good work, Scarlett."

"Thank you, boss."

Rufus knelt down to take a closer look at Tifa's ankle. It was swollen and bruised, a pinkish purple bump. It looked very painful. Rufus touched her ankle for a moment and Tifa recoiled.

"Don't you dare touch me!"

"Tifa, you definitely can't escape on that ankle. I'm afraid I'm going to have to treat this. I will get some supplies from Dr Hojo and see what I can do."

"Dr Hojo? He's here?"

"Yes, he's here. Many of us made it back. We're starting again. We need some assistance though and some bait. That's maybe where you come in. I'll go into details later."

Tifa tried to stand but she couldn't put any weight on her ankle and collapsed down on top of it causing further bruising.

"Stop being stupid, Tifa. You obviously can't walk. Just relax, I will carry you back to your room."

Tifa shuddered at the thought.

"You're won't dare. Don't touch me!"

"Tifa, please, we should at least get a bandage for you."

Rufus moved over to her and motioned to pick her up. Tifa moved away and put her hands up to block him.

"Tifa, please," Rufus said again. His words were calm. Tifa was surprised how calm he was. She was the opposite - sobbing and sweating. "Tifa, please, I'm going to carry you to your room. Now, you can either be carried like a princess in my arms or like a sack of potatoes over my shoulder. Which would you prefer?"

What kind of ridiculous question was that, she thought. She had to remind herself that she wasn't dreaming, that she wasn't in some nightmare. She pinched herself twice just to make sure.

Tifa didn't answer the question. Of course, how could anyone answer that question.

Rufus let out a sigh. He seemed annoyed and frustrated that she hadn't answered. Rufus leant down and pulled Tifa up in one motion, he then leant down and grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her up over his shoulder.

"I see you prefer the sack of potatoes style."

"No!" Tifa screamed.

She punched at his back and kicked her legs furiously but to no avail. Scarlett watched on, smiling. She was just enjoying the show. Rufus laughed to at her struggles. They had no effect and it almost seemed playful the way she was clawing at his back like a cat.

Rufus carried Tifa towards the door but Tifa held onto the doorframe tight and hung on for dear life. The extra struggle made Rufus lose his balance and he stumbled backwards, dropping Tifa to the floor.

Rufus wasn't hurt, just more annoyed. Tifa, on the other hand, was hurt much worse, now bruised heavily on her side after landing on the hard marble floor.

"I see you prefer the princess style, after all." Rufus said leaning into her again.

Then before Tifa could reply, Rufus put an his left arm behind her back and his right arm underneath her knees and picked her up. She went up surprisingly easily. Rufus knew he had been working out hard but he was surprised by her lightness considering how strong she was.

"No stop struggling Tifa. It's over now."

Tifa didn't reply. She was caught by his intense blue eyes again. It made her tremble again. Tifa didn't struggle or speak once as Rufus carried her up the long spiralling staircase back to her room. What had happened to her? Tifa's mind was blank - empty. There were no thoughts, just blissful nothingness as she allowed herself to be carried away. Floating on an endless stream, her body melted into his arms.

He held her so lovingly, so tenderly. Rufus kept looking down at her. He didn't look like a kidnapper. He was much too handsome. His left hand creeped towards her breast. Tifa didn't even notice. She was actually starting to enjoy the sensation of being carried. Allowing herself to be at the mercy of his powerful arms. And then those eyes - she looked back into those eyes, so blue, so brilliantly blue like the morning sky.

Time slowed down. It almost stopped.

_Why was she here?_

_Where was she?_

_What were they planning to do?_

All those thoughts disappeared. She closed her eyes and nestled her head against his shoulder.

Rufus carried her into the bedroom at the end of the corridor. He set her down gently on the bed just as he had done the night before. From behind, there was a knock on the door. It was Scarlett. She was holding a bandage.

"Dr Hojo said you could use this."

"Thank you, Scarlett."

Scarlett handed Rufus the bandage and then left. Rufus then as gently and delicately as he could wrapped the bandage around Tifa's ankle. Tifa couldn't stop looking at him. It felt like he was eating her soul and still unable to speak, she merely whimpered at the pain as he pulled the bandage around tight.

"There, all done." Rufus said, placing the rest of the bandage down on the side table.

_Why was she here?_

_Cloud, save me!_

Tifa's thoughts came back. She sprung up and whacked Rufus on the side of the head. Blood poured from his temple. The adrenaline came back. The fight came back. Crack. Another shot to the temple. Rufus was down. Her thoughts were clear and she was determined - determined to break free.

She turned quickly to leave the room when suddenly Scarlet slammed the door shut right in her face. It slammed against her skull and her world was an instant sea of blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

**a/n:** thanks so much for reading. I really appreciate it! more will be explained in the next chapter about the place she's in and Shinra's plans. But what about Rufus and Tifa? Will they ever get along? Thanks again! Love you all! xx


	3. Washed

**DESPERATION**

**Chapter III**

It was again several hours before Tifa awoke.

She opened her eyes to the familiar feeling of dull pain. The feeling as if her arms and legs were connected to a different body. This time felt different though. She tried to move her arms to rub her tired eyes, but she couldn't they wouldn't move. Tifa tried two or three times but each time, something pulled back - a red ribbon made of silk, wrapped around her wrists, tied to the metal frame of the bedpost. It was wrapped tight, too tight to budge. Tifa tried to squirm out, thinking her wrists were slender enough to sneak out but it was no use. They were knotted fast, there was no way she could break free.

Bound.

Tifa noticed she'd finally been tied-up, just like in the movies. The silk ribbon felt soft and delicate as each time she struggled, it rubbed against her skin. Tifa looked down, her ankles had been tied too. The same red ribbon. It was smooth and didn't hurt her at all and she knew Rufus must have done it.

She imagined for a moment the way Rufus must have gently picked her up and placed her on the bed, taking the ribbon out of his pocket. He must have tenderly held her hands together, wrapping the silk ribbon round once, then twice, tying a small bow before connecting it to the bedpost.

Rufus must have done the same to her feet. Resting her legs on his lap, he must have wound the ribbon two or three more times, making sure it was secure, making sure Tifa had no chance of escape. He would have thought of everything, making sure she remained his captive.

Rufus must have touched her bare feet, caressed them while she was sleeping so peacefully and then set them down on the bed, maybe even kissing her on the forehead.

NO! Tifa thought.

That was stupid. She wanted to scream.

Mmmmppphhhh!

She tried to scream but barely an audible word came out. She noticed that she was gagged with a white cloth around her mouth. She tried to cry out again and again nothing but loud unintelligible moan came out.

Tifa pulled at her restraints once more - nothing. Futile. She wriggled her thighs from side to side, but the bonds that tied her ankles were far too tight. This was it, she had finally been caught. This is the situation she had thought about when she was just a teenager, sitting on that rooftop with Cloud.

**_Hey, let's make a promise._**  
><strong><em>Umm... if you get really famous and I'm ever in a bind...<em>**  
><strong><em>You'll come save me, all right?<em>**  
><strong><em>If I'm in trouble, my hero will come and rescue me.<em>**  
><strong><em>I want to experience that at least once.<em>**

This was it. She was finally the damsel in distress. She kept waiting for Cloud to come in and rescue her. To kick the door down, rip her bonds away and sweep her into his arms, as they rode off into the sunset together. She kept waiting for him. She waited for hours. He never came. The door remained closed - locked.

Her throat was dry and she was starving - she hadn't eaten since being captured. She looked across, there was a small glass of water on the table next to her. She couldn't reach it though. She nudged towards it but her hands were fixed firmly to the bedpost. She'd have to wait for someone to give her water. It was so humiliating. She was completely at their mercy.

Tifa waited and waited for hours. But still nobody came.

The silence in the room was deafening. She tried to shut it off by thinking about all kinds of things. She thought about Cloud, about the great times they shared together. The death of Sephiroth and the return to normal life didn't suit Cloud much, he had changed. Tifa's thoughts darted back and forth to how much Cloud had changed since Sephiroth and how he longed for one more great battle.

Tifa thought about Rufus and Shinra. She pictured him in front of her. His handsome features silhouetted amongst the dark haze. Everytime she thought about him, she shuddered. She was scared. She didn't know his plan and she thought he might just kill her or something, maybe even worse like torture.

He was strong. She knew that by the way he had easily overpowered her, taking her up into his arms in one fluid motion without so much as batting an eyelid. But he had a softness about him too, maybe that was the wrong word, but certainly a tenderness - a certain loving way he held her. No kidnapper was that gentle. She remembered the way Don Corneo's goons had tried to take her. Rufus was swift, powerful, hypnotic.

A sound at the door.

Tifa struggled again.

The door swung open with a loud creaking sound. Tifa was blinded by the glaring light coming from the corridor and turned her head. She couldn't see who it was at first. Tifa heard footsteps moving towards her, it was definitely only one person. They weren't heavy boots either. The footsteps were light and dainty coming from high-heeled shoes.

Tifa opened her eyes and squinted to make out the outline of a tall blonde-haired woman in a long, red evening dress. It was her again.

Scarlet chuckled and ran her eyes up and down Tifa's prone body. Tifa squirmed as Scarlett used her sharp fingernail and lightly scratched own Tifa's side. Tifa muffled something again under her gag, more pathetically this time. She was more scared.

"Oh, my darling, Tifa," said Scarlet. "Look what's happened to you. Look at you lying here, helpless and exposed. Whatever are we going to do with you?"

Tifa didn't answer. Her fear slowly dissipating - turning to rage.

Scarlet sat down on the side of the bed and lightly stoked Tifa's face. Tifa snapped her head away, but it only caused her more pain.

"Now, Now, Tifa, darling. Don't worry. I'm going to take good care of you while you're here. Leave everything to me. I know we've had our differences in the past, but things are different now. I've changed, we've all changed. This is a new beginning for all of us. I'm so glad you could join the party, Tifa. It's going to be so much fun."

Tifa screamed in her muffled monotone one more time, louder and angrier than ever. Lifting her head, she looked Scarlet square in the eyes, a stare that could have cut her in two. Tifa hated the idea of Scarlet taking advantage of her, seeing her in this helpless position. She imagined punching her, caving her face in, blood spurting out in every direction, her fist lodged in her brain.

"I know it's lonely up here." Scarlet continued. "This is such a big house. It's a good thing Rufus and I are in another quarters together. Loneliness can kill. It's nice to snuggle up to someone once in a while. I'm sure you're waiting for Cloud to come for you. Well he's not coming. No-one's coming. It's just us now."

Tifa couldn't get the image out of her mind. Scarlet and Rufus together in bed, curled up in each other's arms, their bodies naked, laden with sweat and hearts pounding. Tifa screamed again.

Suddenly there was another sound at the door.

Scarlet immediately got off the bed and Tifa looked and saw Rufus standing there holding a tray of food in his right hand. Rufus coughed.

"Scarlet, if you'll excuse us for a moment."

Scarlet looked down at the floor. "Yes, of course" she said. "I'm sorry."

Scarlet shuffled off out of the room quickly without saying another word. Rufus smiled. He put the tray down on the small table next to the glass of water. Tifa looked across at the tray. There was a small bread roll, some cheese and a green salad dressed in a white sauce. It was hardly five-star restaurant quality, but she was starving and she didn't have a choice. She was somewhat grateful that he had come in and made Scarlet go away.

"I brought you some food, Tifa. I'm sorry about tying you up. But it's best for now."

Tifa mumbled something again. Rufus thought he understood and picked up the glass of water from the table and held it in front of her. Tifa gently nodded and Rufus pulled the gag from her mouth and held the glass to her lips so she could take small sips.

"There, that's much better. I'm sorry you're going to be like this for the time being. But I'm sure you're going to like it here. This group isn't like the old one. We're more focused now. And with you, anything is possible."

Rufus sniffed for a moment. Something smelt bad - rotten. He turned to look back at the girl trussed up on the bed. It was Tifa. She hadn't had a bath yet. The smell almost made Rufus' eyes water.

"There are bath and shower facilities here too. Obviously we'll have to take special precautions to make sure you don't escape."

"What kind of special precautions?" Tifa asked, now realising she was able to speak freely without the gag.

"Well I have some ideas in mind, but I think you need intense supervision."

"You're not going to touch me and you're not giving me a bath, you maniac!"

Rufus put his index finger to her lips to hush her. He reached for the bread roll and brought it over to Tifa's solid gaze. Tifa didn't take one glance at the roll though. She was once again mesmerised by those eyes. The eyes that lit up the darkened sky. The eyes that she saw the tenderness in, or the softness, or whatever her feeling was.

Rufus broke a piece off the roll, pinching it in his fingers and slowly moved it towards Tifa's mouth. He gently put it in her mouth, but Tifa immediately spat it out again. Rufus tried again but for the second time, Tifa just spat the bread roll out, this time half-eaten roll landed in the glass of water. Tifa then spat a real shot of saliva hitting Rufus just above the eye.

"You bitch!" he cried.

Rufus slammed the tray of food down on the wooden floor, the plates and tray clattered and banged and glass smashed into a thousand pieces. He then put the gag back in Tifa's mouth.

"Look, you're going to either eat the food I give you or you're going to starve. Which is it going to be?"

At that moment, Tifa didn't care. If she starved to death, then it would be better than staying there as Shinra's plaything. Trapped and bound and gagged. Knowing that any moment they could take off her skirt and have their way with her.  
>Tifa looked away from Rufus. Everytime she looked away, she reminded herself of what an evil bastard he was. How he had kidnapped her and humiliated her. There was no real softness or tenderness inside him. It was all just a trick.<p>

Rufus slammed his fist down, it missed her head by inches and just hit the soft mattress beside her. Tifa didn't know if he was really going to hit her. In the end, she was relieved when he didn't.

Rufus stormed out the room slamming the door behind him. Tifa could hear Scarlet's voice in the distance. She sounded concerned but soon their voices faded away into the background and Tifa was left alone in the silence - the deafening silence.

Tifa started to cry and she began to think there would never be a way out. She would never escape. She would be forced to live there, a slave to Shinra forever and Cloud would never come and rescue her. Barret would send out a search party but they would never know where to start. She could be a million miles from Midgar. She had no idea where she was.

Then the smell hit her. It stank. She stank. Tifa then wished that perhaps she'd taken Rufus up on his offer. She really needed a bath. What was she going to do? What if Rufus came back in an even worse mood? He might hit or even rape her.

She didn't like seeing him angry. It made her a little bit scared. Seeing the softness leave from his face, and then his expression contorted, all coiled up like a rattle-snake ready to explode. Tifa hated seeing Rufus like that.

Tifa waited for hours.

Her stomach rumbled.

She kept thinking about what kind of mood Rufus would be in when he next came. Tifa always worried about that kind of thing. She always worried about what kind of mood Cloud was in when she'd come home from a night shift at Seventh Heaven. She'd worry that she wasn't giving him enough affection or he was becoming bored and restless. She thought that maybe Rufus and Cloud were alike.

Tifa closed her eyes for a moment and managed to drift off. Dreams carrying her away down deeper into darkness her inner-consciousness. Then nothing.  
>Tifa awoke with a start, feeling hungry, needing to pee. She couldn't remember anything she'd dreamt. She stared at the clock on the wall, now 2am. Another hour had passed. Only another hour.<p>

Tifa could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. They were big and heavy footsteps - definitely Rufus, unless Heidegger managed to make it out alive too. Tifa could hear a voice shouting from down the corridor. It was definitely Rufus. He was hitting the wall with his fist. He sounded really pissed, like he was ready to really hurt her.

Tifa didn't know what to do. She knew he would be coming for her. She desperately darted her eyes around the room, looking for an escape, looking for a weapon. But it was useless. Her hands were still bound to the bedpost and her ankles were also securely fastened together.

The door flew open and Rufus walked in. Tifa closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She didn't have much time to think and she thought he wouldn't hurt her if she was asleep. It seemed to work as Rufus' heavy panting quickly quietened down and he stopped in front of her to stroke her cheek.  
>Tifa didn't dare budge an inch. She was scared he'd find out that she was only faking being asleep and he'd punish her more. Take her downstairs, tie her up upside down or put her on hot coals until she told them everything about the modern Avalanche resistance.<p>

Rufus stroked her face again. He removed her gag. Untied the red ribbon, first around her wrists and then around her ankles. He then loosened her belt and slipped her short black skirt down . Tifa resisted the urge to flinch. He was planning to rape her after all. She was untied. This was her chance to escape. But she didn't. She stayed perfectly still like a little porcelain doll. This wasn't the time to escape. There had to be a better time, nearer the exit with Rufus incapacitated.

Rufus lifted Tifa slightly until she was in a sitting position, his hand supporting her lower back. He then pulled her lowered her suspenders and pulled her white vest off and then unclipped her bra, exposing her large breasts.

Rufus had to stop himself from fondling her, from caressing her curvaceous body. He removed her underwear. She was neatly-shaven, her pubic hair formed into a neat triangle, waxed on either side.

Rufus looked down at her naked body. Tifa could feel his gaze. Her next sensation was being lifted. Floating on air and swung around as if she were a rag doll, Tifa kept her eyes closed and made sure her body was limp.

Tifa was carried down down to the end of the corridor. Then they made a right. Then Tifa wasn't sure where she was. There were too many corners, too many turns, and she was all disorientated, her headed loping from side to side.

Another door opened. Kicked open. Tifa felt herself placed in large bath of warm water. Tifa still didn't know why she was letting him get away with this. But as soon as her body hit the warm water, all other thoughts vanished. She was at peace.

Rufus took a cloth and ran it over Tifa's shoulders and then down her spine. He put a little shampoo in his hand and started rubbing her long black hair. He dipped her down, being careful not to get any water in her nose and mouth, He washed off the shampoo and then continued to soap her body.

He wiped the cloth over her bare breasts and then down each thigh and calf. Making sure to properly scrub the soles of her feet, he then pulled her back to a sitting position. Rufus started humming a little tune. It sounded like a nursery rhyme. Tifa liked the sound. It reminded her of her childhood. She then let out a small whimper as Rufus washed the water over her hair again.

Rufus looked at her, puzzled. But she still looked sound asleep, so peaceful. Rufus loved her sleeping face. It was the expression of pure perfection. Tifa was glad he hadn't noticed. But the thought was fleeting, soon gone, replaced by nothingness as all her thoughts disappeared.

When Rufus was finished washing her, he brought over a towel, rubbing it against her soft skin. He wrapped the towel around her and then lifted her up into her arms again. She smelt much better this time. Tifa noticed that too. It was just the lovely smell of soap rather than blood and sweat.

Rufus was careful not to let her head drop too much, it might damage her neck. So he kept her head up so it crooked in his shoulder. He carried her back to the bedroom. Tifa made another slight whimper whilst in his arms.

Rufus knew she was awake this time. It didn't matter though. He smiled at the thought. Rufus set Tifa down on the large double bed and once again tied her wrists to the bedpost with the red ribbon. He did the same with her ankles. He was as gentle as she imagined he was. He wasn't dangerous after all. Maybe she could get to him, persuade him to let her go. He seemed so human after all. It must have been possible.

Tifa's eyes flickered open and then first thing she saw was Rufus' blue eyes staring back at her.

"Welcome back, Miss Lockhart," he said. "You must be refreshed after that bath."

* * *

><p><span><strong>To Be Continued..<strong>.


	4. The Voice

**a/n:** thank you for keeping with the story! I'm trying to write two chapters a week from now on.

**DESPERATION **

**Chapter IV**

It was in that moment that Cloud burst into the room. Kicking down the door with his size 15 boot, they all burst in. Barrett and Cid crashing through the ceiling, descending on ropes from the Highwind high above. Rufus immediately got up from the bed but was tackled from behind by Cid who stubbed a cigarette out in his eye. He screamed in pain but quickly silenced by Cloud's metal sword piercing through the side of his face with blood gushing out of his eye socket, his right eyeball left dangling out. Cloud pulled his sword out, now awash with his blood forming a shallow pool to all corners of the room.

Other came too. Tifa stood back as Scarlet and Hojo tried to come to Rufus' aid. Barret pushed Hojo back into the mirror using his entire body weight sent Hojo crashing through as the mirror cracked and then shattered, tiny shards digging into his skin.

Cloud swung his sword and connected with Scarlett's neck, slicing through flesh like butter. Her pretty little head, expressionless, gently rolled off her shoulders and onto the floor. The rest of her body simply crumpled up and collapsed like a rag doll. For a moment, for what seemed like an eternity, there was an intense scramble, the deafening monotone of screams and shouting. Tifa heard a voice through the yelling. It was Cloud, he was calling for her.

Tifa took his hand as he pulled her into his embrace. Cid and Barret behind him clapped their hands. Cloud leant down and kissed Tifa, he kissed her as passionately as ever had done. "I'm so sorry I'm late," he said. "I'm sorry for all the times we fight. I just want to keep you safe and love you forever."

"Oh Cloud, don't be silly, you came at the perfect time."

Tifa was fighting back the tears that were now swelling up from deep inside. "Come on, it's time to go," said Cid, lighting up another cigarette. "There may be others. We came here for a battle, not a war."

Tifa agreed and hung onto Cloud's torso as tightly as she could as they climbed the rope together up into the Highwind. Tifa looked down a moment through the broken ceiling of the Shinra Mansion where she had been kept for the past two days. She saw Rufus Shinra lying on the floor, now immersed in a red swamp of his own blood. She was relieved. She was so relieved. She was finally safe. Cloud had finally come for her. Tifa could hear the Highwind's propellers and feel the strong gust of wind blowing through her thick black hair. She then looked up at Cloud staring down at her.

"I love you, Cloud."

"I love you too, Tifa. It's over now. It's finally over."

Tifa took one final glance down at the man who had held her prisoner, now dead. She took a deep breath of the first fresh air she'd had in days. She smiled. She was finally at peace.

**xoxoxo**

Tifa woke up and looked at the room.

The room was in complete darkness. She thought for a moment that it might be her room back in Midgar, that she had fallen asleep on the Highwind and Cloud had gently carried her back, careful not to wake her. Setting her down as tucking her in, kissing her lightly on the forehead, she imagined Cloud how Cloud rescued her.  
>Tifa looked across at the room. The small table next to her with a glass of water and half eaten bread roll. This wasn't her room and she wasn't back in Midgar. She was still trapped, still in darkness. It had all been a dream. She was still alone.<p>

Tifa looked down at herself and realised she had been dressed again. She must have fallen asleep after the bath. She remembered the hot water soothing her tired body. Totally relaxed, she remembered the way Rufus lathered her body with soap until it foamed up and then washed her, rubbing his hands all over her silky smooth skin.

Rufus was gone. There was no sound coming from down the corridor. Tifa checked the door. It was still locked. Rufus was smart. It would have thought of that. Tifa knew she had to be extra clever if she was going to escape. Tifa looked up suddenly remembering her dream, hoping to see the broken ceiling and ropes dangling above. But all that hung above was the small chandelier. Tifa turned on the light switch. The light was dim and buzzed as it flickered, looking like it was going to go out again at any moment. It gave the room an eerie glow. Tifa was more scared with the lights turned on. She didn't want to see what was going to happen next. She sensed something bad was coming.

Tifa got up on the bed, curled up and thought about Cloud. She brought her knees to her chest and just waited. She was just hoping that the door would burst through and she'd see his spiky blonde hair and he'd gather her up and take her away. It couldn't be just a fantasy. It had to be real. Tifa needed to pee. She needed to pee so bad.

**oxoxo**

Rufus came in twice that day to check on her. The first time was to give her more water. Tifa was starting to drink it. She didn't really have a choice if she wanted to live. She even started eating a little of the food he was giving her even though it was dry and tasteless. Tifa ended her suspicion that he was trying to drug her. She would always make sure he tried a little first to make sure there wasn't some sleeping drug or poison in there.

The second time Rufus came in, Rufus took her to the bathroom. She asked him not to chaperone her but he didn't trust her. Rufus still had the mark on the side of his head from the other day where Tifa had hit him. It had swollen up pretty badly and was now a dark purple bruise.

Tifa felt the sweet relief of peeing. It had been such a long time. Tifa thought about all the ways she could escape when she was in the bathroom. There were no windows but there had to be something in the cabinet above the sink. She rummaged around but Rufus quickly came in asked her what she was doing. Tifa played innocent and said she was just looking for some tampons. Rufus closed the bathroom door when she came out. He took out a rope. It looked old and tethered. Tifa gasped and hid her hands behind her back not wanting to be bound again.

"No, please don't tie me up, Rufus. I promise I won't try to escape."

Rufus looked at her sceptically. He wanted to believe her but he knew how dangerous she was and rubbing the side of his head, he could still feel how dangerous she was too.  
>Rufus put the rope away and nodded his head. "Yes, you're right," he said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so aggressive. You're not exactly a prisoner here. Just an unexpected guest."<p>

"Unexpected guest? But you brought me here!"

"Well things got complicated. It wasn't planned to bring you here but I'm going to make sure you're safe here. Some of the others don't feel the same. You should be careful of Dr Hojo and Scarlet. They are loose cannons. Reno and Rude are pretty chilled out though."

Rufus gestured to Tifa to start walking and he led her down the corridor. Tifa thought about staying, but she didn't want to stay alone in that room again, surrounded by pure silence. She needed someone to talk to, even if it the person she despised the most.

Together, side by side, they walked down a seemingly endless corridor. With each step, TIfa held Rufus in her gaze from the corner of her eye. She was watching and waiting. She knew he wasn't safe and that he still had that chloroform rag and he wasn't afraid to use it.

Rufus equally held Tifa in his periphery too. Since she wasn't tied-up, he had to be extra careful. He thought he had prepared everything well, but he knew the woman was resourceful. The people of Midgar were all fighters and wouldn't lie down easily.

"What is this place?" Tifa asked. She looked up at all the paintings on the wall. The clay statues of gargoyles and beasts. For a moment Tifa saw their eyes move, following her along, but when she looked back, they were gone. The whole place looked so creepy. Every footstep they took echoed. Rufus didn't answer the question, he wasn't concentrating, looking around with the same fascination as Tifa.

Tifa asked again. "What is this place?"

"This place is the old renovated Shinra Mansion."

"We're in Nibelheim?" Tifa had a sudden flashback. She remembered the place. She remembered the memories of her coming here looking for Cloud; looking for Zack.

Tifa continued. "If we're in Nibelheim, then surely someone knows we're here. Someone will find me."

"Tifa, haven't you been keeping up with the news. Nibelheim is a ghost town now. All the stories of a leak at the Mako Reactor on Mt. Nibel forced many to flee their homes. Most found refuge in Kalm. Dr Hojo went to see what the problem was and has been holed up down here since there was a big explosion last week. It may not be safe out."

"I think I might take my chances. Better to die out there than die in here."

Tifa again looked at him sceptically. She didn't know whether to believe him or not. He was a crazy kidnapper and ex-leader of Shinra after all. But he also had those blue eyes, those eyes she could have fallen into at any moment.

"Unfortunately I'm not going to give you the luxury of deciding, Tifa. You are staying here for the foreseeable future. So you might as well make yourself comfortable."

Rufus extended his hand again to lead her further down the corridor. Tifa reluctantly accepted his offer and followed him down to the end into a huge bedroom, brilliantly white. It was so different from the dark and gloomy corridor that Tifa had to shield her eyes slightly, it was so bright.

"This is my room." Rufus explained. "I've been staying here for the last three months while other Shinra members have come to make this our new headquarters. There's not much here, but it's better than nothing."

"It's certainly nicer than my room."

"Well we'll sort that out soon, I promise. We'll get you a nice room and there will be no need to drug you or tie you up. As long as you're good, that is. Do you promise?"

Tifa looked away in disgust. She felt like he was treating her like a child. SHe wanted to slap him. She resisted the urge for a moment and thought about the consequences. He was very strong, much stronger than her. In a bad mood, he could easily knock her out with a punch to the gut or a chop to the neck. He could easily hold her body and force himself on her, thrusting himself deep inside her and make her beg for mercy. Tifa thought better of it.

"I promise," she replied.

Rufus brushed a hand through his blonde hair gave another one of his toothy grins. It read trust me, I'm a nice guy, like a car salesman, but Tifa knew better. She just had to find a good way to get out. They left the bedroom and walked down the long spiralling staircase. They walked through the kitchen area. Tifa looked around. There were so many knives, forks, frying pans, all weapons. She could use any to crack his skull open but it would have to wait. Rufus didn't turn his back to her for a second. And as soon as she even thought about stopping, Rufus grabbed her wrist and pulled her along with him.

"There isn't really much to see on this floor." Rufus said, letting go of her wrist. Tifa stopped and rubbed her wrist, it hurt. He could really hurt her if he wanted to. "The real interesting stuff is in the basement, but we'll save that tour for another day. That's where Dr Hojo stays and is making a Mako energy converter along with other wacky experiments he's got going on. The west side, even I haven't been yet. This place is way too big and freezing during the winter. I like to stay in the same small space. I imagine the west side isn't much different. Maybe a few more bats. I had to clear a bunch of them out of my room before I moved in."

Tifa thought about the west side. She thought about what might be there. It might be a way out. But there might be something lurking there, hidden within the shadows. There must have been a reason Rufus hadn't gone there. Rufus led Tifa to the library. There were some bats in there. Tifa jumped as they flew towards her. Rufus protected her, shielding her body with his. "These damn bats are everywhere!" Rufus said, swatting them away, knocking one to the ground.

The library was dusty. It was like no one had been there in years. No one had been to the Shinra Mansion in years, not until Rufus and Hojo had gone back and cleared it all out. Tifa blew the dust off a huge book sitting on the table. 'The History of Shinra' was the title written on the cover in bold type. She really wanted to read it but Rufus cut her off before she could open it.

"I'm sorry the tour couldn't be more interesting, Tifa, but this is all there is. Maybe we should head back."

Tifa agreed but she didn't want to go back. She just wanted to be in his company - in anyone's company. She hated being alone.

Tifa turned to leave with Rufus when something caught her attention out the corner of her eye. She quickly turned around and saw a man perched up on one of the bookcases. He was wearing a dark red cape, half covering his face with long black hair. Tifa squinted and could just about make him out amongst the dust and darkness.

"Vincent," she whispered. "Vincent Valentine."

Tifa had met the enigmatic ex-Shinra member on the way to defeating Sephiroth. He had disappeared not long after that, not wanting to stay and celebrate. No one had seen him since. He was a complete enigma, a mystery to everyone, including himself.

Was it really him? Was he here?

Tifa looked back again and saw nothing. There was nothing there.

Rufus noticed Tifa had stopped.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"There was a man there. I've seen him before."

Rufus looked up at the bookcase where Tifa was now pointing. There was nothing there but dusty old books. Rufus turned to Tifa, a little concerned. He put his hand to her forehead.

"You must have a fever or something if you're hallucinating. I'll make sure you're better fed from now on. Scarlet should be able to cook up something good." "No, no, I'm fine. I saw someone here, I'm sure of it."

Rufus checked all over the library just to make sure. The Mansion scared him a little too. He knew there were dark secrets here, things buried deep within that were just simmering, waiting to boil over.

"No one is here, Tifa," he said, dusting himself off. "I'll take you back to your room so you can rest."

Perhaps she was going crazy, Tifa thought. Being locked away for two days with no food had sent her over the edge. She was still hungry and feeling weak. She leant on Rufus slightly for support but quickly regained her balance.

"Let's go." he said, allowing her to leave first.

Tifa and Rufus walked back up the spiralling staircase to the second floor. Tifa kept hearing a voice in her head calling her.

_Tifa _

_Tifa _

_Tifa_

"Do you hear that?" Tifa asked Rufus.

"Hear what? Nothing here but us. Tifa, I think you'll feel much better in the morning. Just try to relax."

Tifa took a deep breath and did try to calm down but that's when she heard it again louder and clearer this time.

_TIFA_

_ TIFA_

**To Be Continued….**

**a/n**: that was a long one. thanks so much for reading through. the story is going to pick up pace from here and there'll be a few surprises I'm sure. Was that really Vincent Valentine she saw? Maybe it was Cloud? Or maybe Tifa's just going crazy! Please review and let me know what you think! :) See you soon! xx


	5. Passion and Violence

**WARNING:** Violence and Sexual Content

**DESPERATION**

** Chapter V**

Tifa's mind rolled over and over again back to the same thought she always had. _Why was she here? Why was Vincent Valentine here?_ She knew she couldn't have imagined it. He looked so real, exactly how she remembered. She remembered standing on the Highwind, peering over at the curious man alone in the corner. He looked odd, but striking. She would never forget the way he looked at her, a subtle beauty hidden behind his cloak. But that was before Sephiroth, before Cloud killed him with his Omnislash strike, before she had been kidnapped. It had only been a year since the death of Sephiroth, but for everyone, it seemed like so much longer.

Rufus gently put his hand on Tifa's right shoulder as if to guide her. Tifa looked up and snapped out of her reverie. Rufus seemed concerned. He hadn't seen anyone in the library but Tifa was so sure. But it worried Rufus even more because he knew this was a dark, haunted place and strange things happened and even stranger things were going to happen.

Tifa allowed herself to be guided. She didn't flinch an inch when Rufus put an arm lightly around her to lead her around the corner. Tifa didn't look at Rufus much, just one or two glances between the long hard stares at the perfectly varnished wooden floorboards. She seemed dejected, resigned to her fate. That was until something caught her eye.

She turned her head to look at one of the paintings on the wall. It was the portrait of a man. He had long black hair, a red bandana and a striking jawline. The kind of jawline that crossed the border of deep masculinity and subtle feminine beauty. She recognised the man instantly, it was the same man she'd seen in the library, Vincent Valentine. But why was there a painting of him. She didn't want to attract Rufus' attention to it so she quickly looked away and kept her thoughts to herself. But maybe she would see him again, she thought.

Tifa had barely been concentrating at all. But she realised that something was up. This wasn't the same way she had came.

"Hey," she said, suddenly slowing down. "Where are we going? This isn't the way to my room."

Rufus smiled to himself. He liked the fact that she was now so resigned to being his prisoner she was now willing to be locked up. He had broken her spirt. He felt so powerful. But Rufus had other ideas in mind.

"I know it's been a hard few days for you, Tifa and I'm sorry. I hope I can make it up to you."

"Hard few days? That's an understatement!"

Rufus paused and bowed his head. "You're right. It's my fault. I shouldn't have brought you here, but I fear it's too late now. I was just in Midgar collecting supplies. Since Nibelheim has nothing anymore, we had to search other towns. This was all Hojo's idea really. And it was nice to see the old neighbourhood."

"You mean the slums? You never slept in the slums a day in your life? You were just high above the smog and clouds, in your luxury apartment,font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fontworking for your evil father."

Rufus started to blush. "Everything you say is true, Tifa. I'm sorry for bringing you here. Those goons who were working with Don Corneo had taken a powerful generator, that I needed to power this place through the winter. Then you were there, I remembered your face. You were so pretty, so tender. I put the chloroform on your face and watched you slowly weaken. I picked you up and carried you here. It was miles and miles. You woke up several times, but just groggy, you weren't aware. Sometimes you just fell back asleep. Sometimes murmuring words I couldn't understand, although you called Cloud's name twice. Sometimes I brought more chloroform over your sweet lips. Then I fought the Midgar Zolom with you on my back, carried you through the caves all the way to Nibelheim. I put a gas mask on you and then on myself to protect us from the noxious fumes from the broken Mt. Nibel Reactor."

Tifa looked at him puzzled. "You're very strange, you know that."

"Yes, it was a mistake. I guess you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'll just see you back to your room. I was going to ask if you wanted a drink."

Rufus motioned for her to walk in the opposite direction but Tifa stopped in her tracks and pushed Rufus' hand away.

"No, please don't take me back there. Anything but that."

She remembered the feelings of loneliness. It all flooded back to her. She didn't want to be with Rufus but she really didn't think she had much choice.

"Let's have a drink, if that's what you want." Tifa said, a little nervously. Her voice trembling like that of a child being punished at school.

Rufus brought that toothy grin back. They turned together and opened the wooden door they were in front of. They were back in Rufus' bedroom. The room was noticeably brighter than the other rooms and especially the dark corridor. This place seemed more like home, a place to relax. There was a large double bed in the centre with white sheets and long brass bedposts on each corner.

"I can see why this is your room," Tifa said. "It's very elegant."

"Are you flattering me?"

"No, just saying."

Rufus opened the cabinet next to the dresser and pulled out a bottle of champagne. He gripped the cork at the top tightly, squeezing, twisting and then releasing. The cork popped open with a gust of icy steam. "Champagne?" He asked, tilting his head to the side in a coquettish fashion.

"Where did you get that?"

"I bought it at the Wall Market when I was in Midgar."

"I'm surprised anyone sold anything to you. Didn't anyone say anything?"

"No, I think people's memories are short. They only care about what's happening now. They don't care about the past, nor the future. They don't care who's really governing the place, just as long as it's all taken care of."

"Since Shinra, we have had a real democracy in Midgar. Cloud tried, but gave up due to stress. We've all worked together to try and change the slums into a real place to live. More than you or your father ever did."

"Yes, my father didn't do much to help. But I honestly think if given the chance I could make things better again. That's why we're restarting Shinra. Haven't you noticed everything is disorganised now? It's chaos. I was pulled from the wreckage of Junon after the attack on Diamond Weapon. Hojo saved me. We banded together and ended up here. Collected supplies and maybe now we're ready to start again."

"I don't think the world will trust Shinra again."

"I don't think the world will have a choice."

Rufus took two wine glasses out of the cabinet and set them on top of the dresser. He poured the champagne in the glass until half-full. He then handed one of the glasses to Tifa. She accepted it, but not with a smile, but an unease that maybe she thought the champagne was drugged. She knew he was devious and capable of anything. She had already seen that.

"Let's drink," Rufus said, but Tifa remained unmoved. "Come on, Tifa. If I was going to drug you, I would have done it already."

Tifa nodded in silent agreement. She couldn't help but feel uneasy about how nice he was being suddenly. She didn't believe he had changed and she didn't believe Shinra could change the world for the better. She just didn't want to be alone, stuck in that dark room again. That's all she knew.

Tifa and Rufus chinked their glasses in a toast and took small sips. The champagne tasted fresh and chilled. Tifa hadn't drunk it in such a long time. It took her thoughts back to just a few days before, sitting in Seventh Heaven with Barret, drinking. She remembered she was complaining about Cloud, such a small matter now. It seemed so insignificant.

Tifa took two more nervous sips. It definitely wasn't drugged. It tasted good.

"I'm glad we're getting the chance to get to know each other," said Rufus holding the glass to his lips and taking a long precise gulp. He held his glass down for a moment. It was empty. Tifa had only drunk half of hers. "I always felt that we got off on the wrong foot."

"Well kidnapping someone can really do that."

Rufus laughed. Tifa didn't.

Tifa slowly sipped her champagne. When her glass was almost finished, Rufus offered some more. She accepted it more readily this time. She hoped she wouldn't get too drunk, she had to keep her wits about her. She still had to find a way to escape. Maybe she could smash the glass over his head and then the bottle. She pictured the shattered glass sticking in his eyeballs, his screams and his blood. But then she thought that he could just snatch the glass out of her hand in a flash, he was so fast, and smother her in chloroform once again. She didn't think about escaping again that night. Not for a few hours, at least.

Rufus and Tifa chinked their glasses again.

"See it's not so bad here," said Rufus. "As long as you've got enough drink to drown your sorrows and a plan for the future. That's all you need. I think you should join us here at Shinra, Tifa. I think you'd like it."

"Well, I don't think that's possible."

"Just think about it a while. We could certainly use a pretty face like yours."  
>Tifa blushed, going bright red. She wasn't sure if it was his compliment or the alcohol. She took another sip of champagne, this time longer.<p>

"Just saying you're pretty, that's all."

"Thank you."

"No, no, you don't understand. I mean, you're really pretty."

Rufus put down his glass and took a step towards her. He snaked his right arm around her slender waist.

"You know, it gets pretty lonely here. Not much company way out in this Mansion."

Rufus gazed at her. Those piercing, intense blue eyes, Tifa couldn't look away. She was locked in, trapped, like two tractor beams they held her still and totally focused.

Rufus leant down and kissed Tifa. She trembled slightly but didn't pull away. Rufus took the glass from her hand and put it down on the dresser next to his. "It's so lonely here," he repeated.

Rufus then picked up Tifa into his arms and carried her over to the bed. He placed her down with great care, making sure her head rested softly on the pillow. Tifa didn't say a word. Rufus took off his white jacket and then his shirt and then his pants until he was naked. Tifa didn't budge an inch but just stared back at him in a certain awe.

Rufus then removed Tifa's tight white vest, her tiny black miniskirt, her gloves and boots. Tifa felt the same way she did when he bathed her. Totally relaxed and at peace.

Rufus sucked on Tifa's breasts and stroked her long, raven-black hair. He was getting hard. Tifa moaned but her expression was stoic, there was no pleasure. Rufus connected the necessary ports, the I/O adapter, just like a machine. He was plugged into her and thrusted sharply causing her to squeal.

He thrust back and forth, back and forth, careful not to get the wires tangled, or the port ejected. He kissed her lips. They tasted so fine. They tasted of the champagne she had just drunk and of passion and of beauty.

"I love you, Tifa Lockheart," he said, sweating gleaming from his face.

Tifa didn't respond, she just laid there motionless.

Rufus finished the job, all lights turned green, everything a-ok, discharge complete, he could safely eject himself from her. Rufus breathed heavily. He fell back onto the pillow feeling better than he had done in months. He was in heaven. He had enjoyed it. Tifa hadn't.

In a few moments, Tifa noticed Rufus had gone silent. She looked over. His eyes were closed. He was asleep. This was it. This was her big chance. She had to take it. It was now or never. Tifa thought that in a few hours she could be back with Cloud, back to normal life.

Tifa got off the bed, careful not to wake him. Rufus started to snore loudly. He was obviously deep in sleep and wasn't going to wake up easily. Tifa tip-toed across the room to the dresser on the other side of the room. She opened one of the drawers. Nothing. She then opened the next drawer. Just old clothes. She moved the clothes around a bit when her hand hit something metal. She looked down and saw a pair of scissors.

Tifa picked them up and held them in her hand. The metal was all rusted up, old, but still might do the job. Tifa looked back over at Rufus, still sleeping. She planned it in her mind. Take the scissors, jab them in the side of his head. Dig in deep, make sure they penetrated his brain. Cut deeper and deeper. Hold his mouth closed so he wouldn't make a sound. Pull the scissors and and watch the blood flow like a stream down and soak the pillows crimson.

It would be so easy now. It was now or never. Tifa slowly creeped over to where Rufus was sleeping. She held up the scissors over his head. She started shaking slightly as she began to think of the consequences. She thought about how she could live with herself being a murderer. Even if he was the most evil man in the world, even if he was a kidnapper - it was still murder.

Tifa started shaking more. A tear rolled down her cheek. She couldn't do it. Tifa dropped the scissors and kicked them under the bed. Perhaps she would have the courage to use them later. She hoped so.

Tifa walked back over to her side of the bed and got back in. Rufus put his arm around her. He was awake after all. He held her body tightly. She could feel his muscled arm pulling her naked form close to his.

She quivered again. More tears.

"Thank you, darling," Rufus said. "That was great."

"Yeah, thanks Rufus," she replied.

More tears streamed, now uncontrollable.

**To Be Continued…..**

**a/n:** thank you so much for reading. I think we're just getting started. obviously there's a lot more of the story involving Vincent Valentine. But also about Tifa and Rufus. Is she ever going to escape? Will she ever be able to kill Rufus? Or will Rufus keep her as his prisoner forever? We'll find out soon, I guess. Please **review** and let me know what you think! You can help make this a better story. Thanks xx


	6. Hope and Despair

**DESPERATION **

**Chapter VI**

Tifa waited a moment. The soft gentle purr of Rufus' breath against her nape, hissing until it became a more audible snore. She could feel his chest expand and relax. She laid still like that listening to the sound of his beating heart and the sound of her unrelenting thoughts.

She knew she was weak. Too weak to kill. She didn't have it in her. She wasn't Cloud. She wasn't Barret. She could never kill. Rufus had his arms wrapped around her like a blanket and she felt warm and secure but at the same time, scared and alone. She had never been more alone.

Tifa thought back to the when she came to Mt Nibel as a teenager. She was alone then, climbing Mt Nibel by herself, driven by anger and rage and hate. She confronted Sephiroth ready to kill him. But in the end, she hesitated, she couldn't do it, she was slashed down herself. Luckily that day Zack was there for her. She kept waiting for him to come to her aid now. Zack. Cloud. Anyone.

Sleep slowly crept up inside her and she found herself drowsy and almost dozing off several times. Tifa forced herself to stay awake. The dream from the night before was still so vivid. The blood. The screaming. The slashing. The chaos. It wasn't something she really wanted to experience again any time soon. Plus, it left her vulnerable to Rufus and his insane plans that she still didn't believe or trust.

Tifa wiped away the tears. She was more angry with herself than anything. She had let Rufus have sex with her. She had consented, practically. He had used her. Now she felt dirty. Tarnished. Wasted. A filthy whore bought and sold on the street corner of Midgar. She just wanted to go home. She wanted so badly just to get out.

Tifa couldn't tell whether Rufus was asleep or not. Sometimes he whispered words, sweet-nothings, blowing cool air into her ear. Most of the time, it was the gently purr, with the occasional snore. He must be asleep, she thought. Tifa looked over, Rufus with eyes shut. She wondered what he must be dreaming. She knew it must have been sick. Some twisted vision or nightmare. Tifa had had nightmares every night since being kept in the Shinra Mansion. It was a weird place, like some kind of spooky castle.

Tifa could hear something coming from one of the other rooms. It was the sound of a piano. The notes were deep and fragmented. There was little or no melody. The deep notes, echoed - it must have been close. Perhaps in the room above them. She wondered who was playing. It certainly wasn't someone gifted at playing the piano. Gradually though the deep notes shifted to lighter ones. Little twinkles pitched up against the solid drones. The melody became clearer, more tuneful. Someone was definitely playing the piano - but who?

Then suddenly it stopped. Silence. And then she heard a voice. It was the same voice from before. A man's voice. A deep, gravelly tone.

_Kill_

_Do it_

_ Do it for us _

_Please join us here, Tifa_

_ Please join us._

After that she couldn't hear the voice or the piano anymore. Both stopped and all she could hear was the sound of Rufus' gentle purring. Tifa began to get antsy. She clutched her head. She hated that voice. She just wanted out of this whole situation. She feared she was going mad. Perhaps Rufus was right. Maybe Vincent wasn't there. Maybe the voices and the nightmares were just a sign she was going crazy, Isolation often did that to people. She had experience of being locked up by Shinra once before.

That day, Barret and Cait Sith were there for her. But not today. It was just her and Rufus together on the bed in a large empty, haunted mansion. Tifa thought about all the ways to escape again. She had tried hitting him - failed. She tried killing him - failed. Tifa thought that maybe there would be no escape and she would die here. The thought sent a shudder down her spine. That was not how she envisioned her future. She couldn't accept that. It couldn't be that way.

Tifa got up out of the bed as quietly as she could. She put on her bra and panties and then looked under the bed. The scissors were there. She reached down and grabbed them.

She had to stop being so weak.

If she was going to get out, she couldn't be weak.

_Kill _

_Do it_

_ Do it for us_

The voice came back, followed by a strange ringing sound that distorted her vision. She shook her head by it was the kind of high pitch drone you get when the radio isn't tuned in right. Tifa slapped herself twice to regain her focus. It worked. The ringing soon stopped.

Tifa surveyed the room. There was a small door near the bed that led to a washroom. She opened the door and went inside. Tifa closed the door behind her and took a deep breath. Tifa flicked on the light switch and looked at herself in the mirror. She studied herself intently. It was the first time she had seen herself in days.

Her hair was a mess. That was the first thing she noticed. It was all frayed and badly in need of some treatment. She was sure that Rufus didn't have the special shampoo she liked. The second thing she noticed were her eyes. The dark circles underneath - she looked so tired.

Then something behind her reflected in the mirror - a face. She saw it as clear as day. Vincent. But in a flash he was gone. Spinning around, there was nothing but empty space.

It must have been her imagination. She had to escape. She had to escape from her mind. There was only one way out. Only one way she knew. Tifa held out the scissors in her right hand and then extended her forearm out in front of her. Taking one last glance in the mirror, she bravely recognised herself anymore. Who was she? Who was Tifa Lockhart? The memories, the feelings. She wanted them all gone. Erased from time.

Tifa moved the scissors nervously towards her wrist. She couldn't kill Rufus, but she tried hard to keep her nerve. Perhaps she could kill herself. Tifa made a small incision, drawing blood and then an almost unbearable vision played out in front of her. She realised what she was doing._ Ending it all. Ending the nightmare._

Tifa made another cut, this time a little deeper but missing the vein. She cut along the surface of her skin. It hurt worse than she imagined. Her hand was shaking and she could barely keep control of it. The blood trickled down her forearm, dripping onto the floor, with some falling into the sink. Tifa let out small cry. That's when the door swung open and Rufus leapt into the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" he cried.

Rufus grabbed the scissors out of her hand and threw them on the floor. He took Tifa's wrist roughly so he could have a look. He saw the wound.

"Oh my god! Why did you do this?"

Tifa thought it was obvious why she had done it. But then the thoughts soon passed with more sharp pain. Rufus pulled one of the towels down from the railing and held it to her wrist to try and stop the bleeding.

"You idiot! What were you thinking?"

Tifa looked at him. At his stark, naked form. She looked into his eyes - his eyes no longer a hypnotic blue, but a raging red. She saw the devil's face in his eyes and the fires of hell behind him. A flicker of light reflected from them, but there was nothing inside, hollow - no life and no soul. She felt hot and faint. She was losing blood.

Rufus still looked angry, even angrier than he was when she had spat food in his face. He obviously had a temper and one he found difficult to control. Rufus slapped Tifa with the back of his hand. Tifa fell down, her head hitting the sink. A bruise clearly marked on her cheek where he had struck her. Tifa was dazed but still conscious. It had only been a light hit, or that's what Rufus thought. He hadn't meant to hurt her. But he was six feet tall and one hundred and eighty pounds. A small hit from him could still do a lot of damage. And to Tifa, he might as well have been a heavyweight boxer. Tifa held her jaw - nothing broken, just bruised. She sobbed. Muffled cries, she was trying desperately to hold in. She hated showing weakness.

"I'm sorry, Tifa," Rufus said, bending down. "I just don't want you to do crazy stuff like that. I didn't mean to hurt you. Don't worry. I'll look after you here. If there's anything you want or need, just tell me."

Tifa didn't reply. She just cried.

Rufus helped her to her feet. She seemed ok after a few moments. The cut wasn't so deep. Rufus was glad he came in when he did. He hadn't really been sleeping. He had heard her get up to go to the washroom. Her heard her cry out. He couldn't let anything bad happen to her. He wanted to protect her.

Rufus walked out of the washroom with Tifa coming out after him. Tifa held his hand for support. Rufus put on his boxer shorts (blue stripped), and took Tifa out of his bedroom. He thought it was best if she stayed in her room for a while. There was nothing dangerous in there. He would have to remove the mirror though. Perhaps she had a plan to use it as a weapon.

Tifa was so quiet the whole way, not saying a word. Was she thinking? Was she planning something? Rufus had no idea. She looked so sad and dejected. The tears hadn't stopped yet, still cascading down her face like a waterfall.

In truth, Tifa wasn't planning anything. All her plans had failed. She couldn't even kill herself. Tifa walked slowly, at least two paces behind Rufus' long strides, but Rufus always glanced back to make sure she hadn't wandered off. Rufus clutched her wrist tightly. The cut stung. The pain etched and burned. Rufus yanked her hard, pulling her along with him. Tifa begged him to loosen his grip. It was too tight. It was hurting her. But each time she tried to pull his hand away, he merely tightened his grasp.

"Tifa, please promise me you'll never try anything like that again. You really scared me. I know you think I'm an evil man but I'm still a man with feelings. If you were to die, I would never forgive myself. That's not why you're here and I would never let anyone hurt you."

Tifa just nodded. She wasn't listening. She was a million miles away buried in her own thoughts that had come back along with the voices.

That's when she saw him again. Looking across, he was perched up on top of the chandelier. Rufus hadn't seen him. The man with long black hair, wearing a red cape, Vincent Valentine watched them both from above.

**To Be Continued…..**

**a/n：** hi everyone. thanks for reading. Next Part will be updated next Saturday. I hope you're there!


	7. Vincent

**a/n:** I've just realised as I've been writing this. All the events take place after the main game but before Advent Children. I actually can't remember the time gap between the two, it's been a long time since I last saw it. My story is based about a year after the main game and I've made up a lot of the incidents since (like the Mt Nibel Mako leak) etc...

**DESPERATION**

** Chapter VII**

Tifa didn't bring it up. She didn't want to anger him further. He was up there, looming down on them like a hawk. His clawed hand covering the side of his face and the other holding onto the metal chain that was rocking gently under his weight.

Tifa looked to the other wall. She could see his shadow. The outline of the man silhouetted on the wall of gothic paintings. Surely Rufus would notice him. She held her breath, trying not attract his attention. One false move and he might lose it again; strike her again. She couldn't risk it. Perhaps Vincent could help her. She had been able to trust him before and relied on him in bad times. He had been with her, been with the whole group, when they fought Sephiroth and Shinra. But she was never quite sure where his allegiance lied.

Rufus tugged again at Tifa's wrist.

"Come on, hurry up," he said, his expression as cold as ice. "Look you're safe here. I'm not going to hurt you, not going to rape you, it's just part of a larger plan. You'll see that soon."

"What plan?" Tifa cried. "You bastard!" She touched the bruise on her cheek. It still hurt. "You can't hit me and then tell me I'm safe. I don't believe anything you say anymore."

Rufus tried to remain calm. He fought back his instinctive rage which would have seen him grab Tifa again, maybe harder, maybe by the throat.

"Look, you don't have any choice but to trust me. What other options do you have?"

"I'd rather die!"

Rufus fell silent. He realised she was serious and that she had been planning to kill herself the whole time and maybe, if left unguarded, she would try to do it again.

"I'm not going to let that happen. You're not going to die here, I promise you that and neither am I. I know I haven't exactly been upfront with you about our plans. But in a short while, you'll see. Shinra will rule once again. The people will accept us. We just need to give them a reason to."

Tifa struggled in his grip. She pulled back as hard as she could. That was a dumb move. Pain shot through her wrist as Rufus was too heavy for her to move. He yanked her back and her head slammed into his chest. Rufus looked down at Tifa and the blood stained towel around her wrist. He pitied her. She looked so afraid, shivering in his arms.

There they were in their underwear. Rufus with both arms wrapped tightly around Tifa's upper body. She couldn't budge her arms an inch. His biceps seemed stronger than any rope. Tifa seemed so small in comparison to Rufus and he held her like a child. She was a good six inches shorter and at least sixty pounds lighter. She was simply engulfed in his embrace. Trapped like an insect. Rufus didn't even break a sweat restraining her.

_There is a way out._

It was that voice. It came from deep within. That deep booming voice. It was one she instantly recognised. She looked up at chandelier, still rocking gently. But Vincent was gone.

_There is a way out._

The voice ran through her mind again. But there was no way out. She was trapped. Vincent was gone. There was no help.

Tifa squirmed again hoping something would give. Maybe Rufus would stop concentrating or he would weaken. No such luck, it was just her who weakened. Struggling against his muscular body, pushing and wriggling to break free. Her strength didn't last long. Rufus, not even using his full strength. just contracted his deltoids and pecs and with his arms encircling her, squeezed like an anaconda until breath started to leave her body.

When Tifa stopped struggling, Rufus relaxed his hold too.

"Stop it Tifa! You know how easy it would be to knock you out with a chop to the neck or a blow to the back of the head. Don't fight me anymore, ok?"

Tifa was silent. Rufus shook her violently. He was losing his temper again.

"Do you understand me?" he shouted.

"Yes, I understand. You win, Rufus. Now release me."

Rufus didn't loosen his grasp on her. He didn't believe that she would try to get away. He held her up against him. He liked the feeling of her soft body, and her large breasts pressed against his hard body. Tifa was still shaking, looking disorientated, looking like she could faint at any moment. He hadn't fed her enough. She looked much skinnier now and pale. Her feet were practically off the floor as he held her the same way a child would hug a teddybear.

"You look pretty faint, Tifa, you should rest. If you struggle again, you'll swoon. "

Tifa agreed. Her throat felt raspy and dry.

"Water," she said, her words barely audible, her body melting, oozing down Rufus' clutches. Limply letting her head flop back, her eyes began to close.

"Water? You got it!"

He knew he had been treating her badly. He had meant to keep her safe. All the champagne she had drunk had dehydrated her and she had barely eaten at all. Her body was weak. That's why her struggles felt so pathetic and he overpowered her with such ease.

"Water," Tifa called out again, hoping the words might spring some kind of emotion from Rufus' stoic face.

He turned to guide Tifa in the other direction. He was going to take her back to his room. The washroom was there. He could give her a couple of glasses until she regained her strength. He tried to pull Tifa along with him but he soon realised that Tifa's body was limp and languid. Her feet dragging along the floor - she was dead weight.

Rufus looked at Tifa, concerned. Her eyes were rolling up into the back of her head, exposing the white of her eyes and her body shaking, looking like was having some kind of convulsion.

"Come on, Tifa, you're not going to die yet."

He put her right arm around his neck and hauled her up, supporting her lower back with his left hand. He walked with her like he was helping a drunk friend home, her body swaying, barely able to support itself. He walked like that for just a few seconds before her head flopped back, dangerously so. She could have suffered whiplash or swallowed her tongue. He couldn't let that happen.

Rufus rested Tifa's head on his shoulder. He looked down again, her eyes now closed. Damn bitch, you actually fainted. His conscience weighed heavy, much heavier than the weight he now actually carried. It pressed down his heart. The feeling of guilt, he couldn't escape it. _Damn bitch, actually fainted. She might die. Not here. Please not here._

"We don't have time for games Tifa! Gotta move fast!"

It was much too slow dragging her along with her, he had no other choice. Rufus reached down and scooped Tifa up, cradling her unconscious body in his arms. Tiny droplets of blood still seeped from her wrist. Rufus moved quickly. The girl was as light as a feather, like a tiny porcelain doll. Rufus carried Tifa back along the main corridor. Stopping only once when he noticed the painting of Vincent Valentine on the wall. He hadn't seen it before, it was all just background. Rufus hated the whole place and didn't like looking around. He suspected it was haunted.

Rufus only looked at the painting for a moment, his attention soon changing to the lifeless girl in his arms. _Don't die, you bitch_, he thought again. Rufus carried Tifa into his room and sat her on the bed, propping her up using a large pillow against the headboard.

He immediately shot up and grabbed an empty glass on the dresser, he went to washroom, turned the small tap in the wash basin and filled the glass to the top. He went back to Tifa, her head now lopped to one side. He set her straight again and held the glass to her lips.

"Drink this," he whispered.

Rufus slowly poured the water across her lips, some of it spilling onto the bedsheets mixing with the blood from her wrist. Rufus slapped her face lightly trying to wake her up.

No response.

He inspected her face more closely. He saw the bruise on her cheek. It was black and purple, a real shiner. He saw the damage he'd done. Another wave of guilt pressed down on his heart. He had really hurt her. He had hurt her so easily. She was like a delicate flower, not to be mistreated.

"I'm sorry, Tifa," he said, tilting the glass to her lips one more time. He wanted her to bloom one more time. Just open your eyes, please. I'm sorry about everything. I promise I'll let you go, you'll be free. Just please don't die here. This is not what I planned. Rufus thoughts consumed him. He couldn't focus. He shook her again, more violently this time.

"Wake up, damn it!"

His temper was getting to him. He stroked her cheek and tears began to form in the corner of his eyes. Then her eyelids began to flicker. _She's not dead, thank god._ Some movement. A twitch of her shoulders, just an involuntary reaction but at least it was something. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Rufus put the glass to her lips again and she started to drink by herself. He could she her throat moving as she gulped down the liquid. Soon the glass was empty and Rufus found himself racing to washroom to fill it up again. He came back as soon as he could. Tifa's eyes were still closed and without Rufus there to support her, her body fell to one side.

Rufus sat her up and forced her to take a sip of the water. Tifa's eyes flickered again, but only the whites, the pupils were still rolled back. Her body then shook suddenly like a bolt of electricity had just passed through her. Her eyes sprung open and she was instantly wide awake.

"Tifa! You're back!"

"Water!" she cried out again.

Rufus fumbled around with his glass before putting it to Tifa's lips. This time she took long, voluntary gulps. She needed every drop. The water washing down her throat, washing away the tingling feeling she had. Just to have water felt like heaven, like the best orgasm she'd ever experienced. Just pure ecstasy. The endorphins ran through her brain as she took gulp after gulp of water. She asked Rufus for one more glass. He obliged. She took the glass from him this time, able to hold it by herself. Using both hands, she held the glass and drank the water before handing the glass back to Rufus. Her dryness now gone. Her throat felt like an ocean.

"Thank you," she said, wiping away some of the water that had dripped down her chin. Then she felt the pain, it was now a dull aching in her wrist.

"Are you ok?" Rufus asked, sitting down beside her, r unning a hand through her hair.

"I don't know what happened. I must have just blacked out back there."

"You really scared me. We need to get you a proper bandage for your wrist. I think I might have something, just wait there."

He couldn't believe he had been so stupid. He had been reckless and impulsive just dragging her off being tending to her wound first. His conscience weighed on him again - a five hundred pound block crushing his soul.

Rufus rummaged around in the cabinet above the sink. He found various medical items. Some ointment, band aids, pincers and in the corner was ball of bandage. He took it out and brought it to Tifa. She seemed much more awake now, able to sit up on her own and was just quiet and seemed relaxed.

Rufus wrapped the bandage around her wrist. It matched the one on her ankle. She was beginning to look a bit like a crash test dummy.

"Can you stand?" Rufus asked, putting an arm around her.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine."

Rufus knew she wasn't fine. She was just stubborn. He liked that about her.

Rufus found her clothes scattered on the floor. He went over and picked them up, his black skirt, white vest and braces. He tossed them to her. She smiled seeing that was still in her underwear.

Tifa regained some strength and raised her body until she was sitting on the edge of the bed. She slipped on her skirt and put on the tight white vest clipping on her braces.

Rufus then realised he looked ridiculous in his blue and white striped boxer shorts. He found his white suit draped over the chair next to the dresser. He dressed, brushing his hair back and turned to Tifa.

She had already dressed and was standing.

"See?" she said. "I can stand, no problem."

He was glad to see she was in such high spirits. For the first time, she didn't look angry or scared.

"I'm sorry about what happened."

"That's ok. We all make mistakes. Accidents can happen. I just want to go home."

"I'll take you home. We just have to wait for the radiation to clear up. It's not safe yet."

"I understand. But please as soon as it's safe, let me go."

"I promise."

Rufus felt good inside. This was the best conversation he had with her. He just had to make sure things stayed that way and maybe she could eventually start to love him. It wasn't completely out of the question. He knew all about Stockholm Syndrome, how captives fell for their captors. It was only natural. There was no one else left to trust. Tifa had gone through all the normal stages - fear, anger, denial. Now was acceptance. Accepting her fate as his captive.

Rufus extended his hand and she took it as he helped her to his feet.

"Ready? We'll just go back to your room."

It crossed Tifa's mind that he planned to take her back to her room and tie her up again, possibly torture her. Still she accepted the gesture. She didn't have a choice. Her legs were still a little wobbly at first and she fell into Rufus. Rufus was ready to carry her again at a moment's notice, but Tifa refused and pushed him away. This time Rufus let her walk by herself. He watched her making sure her steps were steady. He followed closely behind.

They walked down the long corridor back to the room where he had kept her. He always referred to that as Tifa's room. It was far from a place she wanted to be though. It wasn't a place where she could relax and rest easy. It was small dark pit, filled with nightmares and pain. Being alone. The room is what she feared the most.

Still she walked with him, unresisting. Her ankle rolled as she walked, she fell into him again. He smiled.

"Are you sure you can walk?"

Tifa nodded in reassurance.

Rufus let her walk but put an arm around her shoulders to support her. Tifa was suddenly finding herself melting into his strong embrace once again. She found it hard to fight the feeling. The feeling of tranquility. It was so easy to relax when he held her. Don't do it.

_Kill him now._  
><em>Join us.<em>

Tifa shut the voice up inside her head. It was disturbing her peace. Rufus guided Tifa along, encircling her in his arms. She remembered the same situation, just a few minutes earlier. Her thoughts floated away, washed under a deep haze. Then they came swimming back. It had only been minutes, but it seemed like hours. She had blacked out. Time had stopped. She didn't know how long. She felt strange and uneasy and the only reassurance she could feel was the warmth of Rufus' strong body supporting her.

She looked up and blinked.

"Don't pass out on me again." Rufus said.

He put both arms around her and pulled her in to real hug. Tifa reciprocated for the first time, putting her hands around Rufus's waist. She was at peace.  
>Then a screeching sound. A voice coming from the lower floor. A high-pitched squeal. Rufus and Tifa looked down and saw Scarlet yelling up at them.<p>

"Hey what are you doing?" she yelled.

Scarlet quickly ran up the stairs, holding her long red dress up so she wouldn't trip over it. She confronted both of them and pushed Rufus away from TIfa.

"What are you doing?" she asked again. "What are you doing holding this bitch like that?"

"I was just helping her back to her room. She passed out."

"Well you could just drag her along the floor like an animal. You don't need to be that nice to her. She's our prisoner. Remember what you said?"

Rufus vaguely remembered their conversation. He remembered how delighted she was that Tifa was locked up. How she enjoyed toying with her. He just wanted to please her, letting her believe anything she wanted to.

"Look, Scarlet, let's talk later, ok?"

"No! It's not ok. Are you in love with this girl? You shouldn't hold her like that!"

Rufus moved away from Tifa and put his arm around Scarlet. Tifa watched on. He could tell there was something deep there, something she didn't understand.  
>Rufus led Scarlet away for a moment.<p>

"Scarlet, please listen, it's not what it looks like. I was just helping her back to her room."

"Why was she out of her room in the first place? DId you take her to your room? Did you have sex with her?"

Scarlet looked far more stern now and she slapped Rufus across the face.

"Don't lie to me, Rufus!" she said.

Tifa saw something was about to blow. She looked around her. Above the chandelier, still swaying from where Vincent had perched earlier. Paintings above her and a corner. It was so near. There must be something there around the corner. She inched over. Rufus and Scarlet weren't even paying attention to her.

She inched a little closer to corner, so close she could now peer round. It was safe. She had to take the chance. As quietly as she could, Tifa edged around the corner and tip-toed down. The corridor stretched out far, even longer than the one she had been on. There were doors either side - at least six or eight.  
>Tifa then realised she was trapped. The corridor had a dead end, or was it? It was another door. Was it locked? Was it the way out? She didn't have time to think. She instinctively chose the second door on her right. The door clicked as it shut.<p>

Rufus and Scarlet heard the click. They both stopped arguing and turned around. Tifa was gone. Oh shit, Rufus thought. He had let his guard down for just a moment and she was gone. He had to find her.

Rufus and Scarlet looked around. There was no sight of her on the lower floor over the banister. She must have gone around the corner. Rufus and Scarlet hurried around the corner - still no sign of her. She couldn't have vanished into thin air.

"Check every room!" he cried. "Damn bitch couldn't have gotten far!"

His temper was coming back. It even scared Scarlet when he was angry. His rage sometimes boiled over until he was uncontrollable. That's when he always made rash decisions. That was when he was at his most vulnerable. She knew she had to calm him down or they wouldn't be able to find her.

Rufus kicked the first door open with his boot. She wasn't there. Just a small empty room.

Tifa heard the loud crash as the wooden door splintered and shattered. She held her breath. Careful not to make a sound. She could hear their footsteps as they inspected every inch of the room. She knew her room was next. She had to get out. Rufus was going to kill her. Her plan of leading him into a false sense of security hadn't worked. It had only made him more angry.

She shivered as she heard Rufus slam his fist into the wall in frustration. She felt so cold. _Please save me, please god save me._ The footsteps were getting nearer and nearer her room.

Then suddenly a clawed hand reached round and clamped down on her mouth. She gasped, but it only turned into a small muffled cry. She noticed the red cape dangling around the both of them as he held her from behind in his powerful grip.

"Just be quiet and stay with me." he whispered in her ear.

**To Be Continued...**

**a/n:** long chapter. thanks for staying with me! I hope you enjoyed it! Can Tifa finally escape now? Is it really Vincent Valentine or just her imagination? Find out in the next chapter, next Saturday! Thanks! Much Love! xx


	8. Valentine

**a/n: **sorry about the long break. not been feeling too good this week. but promise this will still get updated regularly. thanks as always constant reader.

**DESPERATION**

**Chapter VIII - Valentine**

Fear shot through Tifa's heart. It skipped a beat every time one of Rufus' loud echoing footsteps hit the wooden floorboards, creaking with his voice bellowing and booming as he shouted her name over and over again.

"TIFA! TIFA!"

Tifa wanted to scream, to cry out and get away but she couldn't. She was locked down in a strong grasp. The man behind her had pulled her into a sitting position, his hand covering her mouth. Tifa didn't dare even struggle. _Just be still, just be still_, she told herself.

The footsteps got nearer. They were close. Rufus' loud boots were followed by Scarlet's high-heels. They were close, she could sense them near the door turning the handle ever so slightly. Everything was quiet now - not a sound. The only sound was of her heavy panting, muffled behind the man's clawed hand.

The man knew the Shinra Mansion well and he knew Rufus well too. He knew he was a lunatic, a dangerous lunatic. It was time to get out of there. He looked above him - an air vent. He had no idea where it led, but it was better than nothing.

Without a moment's further hesitation he snatched Tifa up, grabbing her by the waist and hauled her up as he jumped for the air duct. It happened so fast, Tifa didn't even have time to gather her wits. She was literally thrown into the vent at breakneck speed.

In a blink of an eye, she was inside the narrow, metal tube, high above. The man behind her nudging her forward. The man looked below. The door swung open and Rufus and Scarlet entered the room. At first they saw nothing - another empty room, no distinguishable decor, nothing but white painted walls and the blandest grey carpet.

Then Rufus noticed the air duct and the sound of the metal clanking. They were in there, scurrying along like rats, tiny indentations made where Vincent's heavy body weight and claws touched the thin metal tube. He couldn't let her get away, not with him, not with Vincent Valentine. He would never forgive himself after letting the half-vampire live the last time.

Rufus was quiet for a moment and watched their movement. They were heading west. He held his hand out to Scarlet signalling for her to stop.

"Wait here, Scarlet, this is too dangerous."

Scarlet followed his advice. She didn't want to risk getting clawed to death by Vincent and she knew first-hand how vicious Tifa could be if she was angry. It was better to let Rufus do the dirty work. If not him, then Reno and Rude would clear up.

Rufus jumped up and pulled himself up so he could see through the vent. It was pitch black. There was nothing. Then he heard a rustle behind him. He spun around. A large leather boot kicked him in the face and he fell back down on to grey carpet. "Come on, let's go!"

Vincent then pushed Tifa through the vent. They crawled on their elbows in a vent less than a foot high and barely wide enough to fit through. There was a sharp turning and Vincent and Tifa had to squeeze themselves through, squirming their way around the bend.

They weren't far enough away yet. Vincent knew the Shinra Mansion like the back of his hand. He knew there were places where Rufus would never be able to find them. He had been hiding himself for over a year.

The metal squeaked as they slipped and slid their way through. There was no light. But Vincent had good eyes. He was seeing for both of them. Tifa was relying on him to get them out of there.

They heard nothing beneath them. Rufus was nowhere near. They came to another vent. Vincent quietly told Tifa to stop. This was where they were going to get out. Vincent punched the metal vent down. Tifa looked down below and a all the blood in her body rushed straight to her head.

Down below was a good ten metre drop. It was a high room. A high room with a four red chairs in each corner, a glass table in the middle and a fireplace on the far side. No, no way, Tifa thought. No way, can I jump that and make those chairs. If she tried, she'd definitely land straight through the glass table and shatter every bone in her body.

The air duct buckled under their weight and bent down. Tifa cried out, oh shit! Vincent covered her mouth again with his clawed hand, careful not to cut her as he did.

"Come on, we can make it. Do you trust me?"

Tifa's reply was muffled and incoherent. But she nodded. Her brow was teeming with sweat, shivering in pure fear. Her shivers were causing the air duct to bend further. Vincent held her to try and calm her down. It was only making things worse.

"Trust me!" Vincent said again.

It was a calm, monotone voice. It was the calmest voice Tifa had ever heard. It was reassuring but looking down at the height between her and the floor, she felt like she had no choice but to trust him.

Tifa nodded again as her breathing slowed. She looked at how she could lower herself down on the air duct and then swing herself over to get a nice soft landing on one of the chairs. But she wasn't going to get that chance. She was shoved hard from behind by Vincent and she toppled out head first, screaming and crashing to the ground. Then as quick as a flash Vincent flew out and wrapped himself around the girl to break her fall. Vincent hit the ground first and they both rolled together until they were both wrapped up in his long, red cape.

Tifa stopped screaming and opened her eyes. She was met by Vincent's powerful gaze. They lay their in silence for a few moments just staring at each other. Then Tifa let out a smile.

"Thanks," she said. "You saved me."

"No, you're not safe yet. This is just the beginning. We have to keep moving."

Tifa smiled again. "Well, it's hard to kept moving while we're like this."

They were completely wrapped in the cape like a spring roll, their bodies pressed up close, tied together. Vincent gave a wry smile too. He rolled over to his left to free up his cape and release Tifa. He then stood and extended his hand to help her to her feet.

A noise coming from around the corridor outside. He slapped his hand over Tifa's mouth and pushed her up against the wall. The footsteps grew faint until eventually they couldn't hear them anymore. Vincent breathed a sigh of relief.

"Look, Tifa, do you know this place?"

"Rufus told me this is the Shinra Mansion."

"It is. But it's not like it was before. Since the fall of Nibelheim last year, this place is getting stranger and stranger. I was called back here to protect it. Then the Shinra set up base here. Trying out experiments in the basement to try and regenerate Holy. Rufus has completely lost it, you can't trust him. But you can trust me."

"Why should I trust you?"

"There's no-one else you can trust. You have to be strong Tifa, you have to keep it together. They will try to break you, this place will try to break you. But you mustn't give in."

"If you know this place so well, can't you get us out of here?"

"Not now. The air is poison. We need gas masks and all the doors and windows are sealed up. Only Rufus and Dr Hojo have the pass codes."

"So we're going to negotiate with them."

"No, we're going to kill them!"

Then the voice came back inside Tifa's head. She remembered that voice, pounding away like a jackhammer.

_Kill em!_

_Kill em all!_

It was Vincent's voice. He brushed his long black hair away from his face and stared deeply at Tifa once more. She couldn't look away. He looked deadly serious, psychotic, she didn't know what he was capable of. Tifa just listened to his words.

"There are a lot of them here: Scarlet, Reno, Rude, Hojo, Elena, maybe more. You've got to get to the basement and stop the Mako/Holy converter."

"Me? Why me?"

"I've got other things to do right now."

"No, I can't do it alone."

"Don't get caught Tifa. You have to sneak past them. We can't take them all on. You have to be quiet."

"Vincent, please help."

Vincent didn't reply. Tifa started to cry. Vincent hushed her. She felt his gentle warmth encircling her. It was a warmth she could trust. She had to trust him. But then she looked back, hoping to some more reassurance in his eyes but he simply disappeared into thin air.

"Vincent? Vincent?" she called out, keeping her voice down to a whisper. But he was gone. She was alone in the room. _Where did he go? How could he just disappear?_ _He couldn't just leave her alone. She couldn't make it._ She desperately tried to remember his instructions. _Get down to the basement. Stop the Mako/Holy converter._ Where was the basement? The whole mansion was like a maze. She was never going to be able to find her way. Not alone. Not without him.

Tifa sank down to her knees and prayed. _Please, please, please, let me get out of here alive. Please._ The footsteps came back, getting closer. Tifa laid down and tried to look underneath the crack under the door. She couldn't see much, just a pair of heavy black boots. It could have been Rufus, or Reno or Rude, she wasn't sure. She was just sure she had to get out of there.

Tifa waited until the footsteps quietened. She slowly opened the door and stepped out into the corridor. The corridor was at crossroads, a junction heading out in each direction. With no place to hide, Tifa pressed herself up against the wall and slowly moved round to peer around the corner. Clear. Tifa took the chance. Running up the corridor, she saw a narrow staircase at the end. She had to get down to the basement.

Tifa, with great trepidation, walked down each step in turn holding onto the side banister. She looked around her in every direction. She called out to Vincent one more time but nothing. He was definitely gone.

She reached the bottom of the staircase. It didn't seem like the basement. She had to go down further. Then she heard two voices from the other room.

"That chick is more trouble than she's worth."

Tifa recognised the voice, Reno's voice. The Turks were here too. Maybe they were in on the whole plan. The two were loud, practically shouting at each other. The volume escalated, as did their anger and they were soon arguing.

Tifa got down and crouched in the shadows under the staircase. She saw Reno storm out of the room. Tifa held her breath. He walked right past her. Tifa still put her hand over her mouth, trying not to make a sound. Even the slightest noise and it would be game over. There were two people there, she only saw Reno. The other guy was obviously still in the room. She had to wait. She could hear him muttering to himself. Something about what an asshole Reno was and how they didn't want to be caught up in all this mess. She only heard fragments, not whole sentences. Tifa waited. It was only seconds but it felt like hours. It was suddenly deathly silent. The only sound she could hear was the sound of her thumping heart. Each thump pounded away inside her skull like a slow stampede. Her heart skipped. She heard a chime, then the sound of an elevator shaft coming down.

She was going to go for it. It was a chance to get down to the basement. Then other man came out of the room. Tifa looked at the bald man in dark sunglasses. It was another Turk, Rude. He was here too. He looked in a foul mood. She shifted back towards the shadows under the staircase. He hadn't seen her either.

_Why did Vincent have to go and leave her alone like this? What was his plan?_

Rude called out for Reno.

"Don't go wandering off man! You know this place is haunted! It gives me the creeps!"

When Rude was out of sight, Tifa began to make her move. Slowly creeping around, heading for the elevator up ahead. Every three or four paces, she would look around to make sure no one was behind her. Clear. She reached the elevator. Two metallic doors, which seemed so out of place in the gothic Shinra Mansion, glistened in the half-light. Another chime. The sound of the shaft coming to her floor. Tifa held her breath. Another chime. The door opened.

Nothing.

Tifa breathed again. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

The elevator doors closed and Tifa saw her relocation in the silver metallic doors. Then behind her, another reflection. A tall man, with blonde hair and white suit.

"Rufus!" she cried out and spun around.

He smirked, holding a white handkerchief in his hand. She knew that handkerchief well and its purpose.

"Miss Lockheart, this is no time to play hide and seek. Now let me get you back to your room. You're not well."

He held the handkerchief up to her face. She could already smell the sickening fumes. She was ready to pass out right there. Then his words hit her.

_You mustn't give in._

_Get to the basement._

_Kill em all._

Tifa swatted the handkerchief out of Rufus' hand and pushed him back. She then ran back towards the staircase. She broke a piece off the wooden banister as Rufus chased after her. She held it down low and then as he was just a yard from her, surprised him, jabbing the sharp stake through his left eye.

Rufus screamed and fell to the floor, blood pouring from the wound. Tifa watched as Rufus pulled the stake out, along with his eye, which was left just dangling from its socket. The pain was sharp and intense but he still had his wits. He reached and grabbed Tifa's ankle, tripping her up. However Tifa managed to kick Rufus away and ran.

Rufus screamed again and the sound alerted Reno and Rude who came back to check on Rufus. Reno almost threw up by the sight of his eyeball that was severed down the middle attached to the long slimy ligament left dangling from the small black hole in his face.

"Get that bitch!" he shouted.

Reno and Rude helped Rufus to his feet. Tifa didn't bother lookng back. She just ran for her freedom. She heard the sound of the three men chasing her. Tiredness went out the window. She just had to keep going - keep going to stay alive.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued….<strong>


	9. The West Wing

**a/n: **hi once again. thanks for sticking with this story. I appreciate all the reviews and follows a lot or even if you just read it and enjoyed it. this is a long one. I hope you stick with it all the way. Will Tifa be able to escape from Rufus? And where has Vincent gone?

**DESPERATION**

**Chapter IX**

Crouching down again - Tifa wondered if she was going to have to spend the rest of her life hiding like this. No, she was going to get out but it seemed impossible. In the whole time she had been there she hadn't seen a door or a window or anything. The whole building seemed to be sealed off from the rest of the world. She couldn't contact Cloud. Tifa wondered how he would be feeling. Worried to death, desperately searching for her. She had long forgotten the petty and stupid arguments they'd had the week before. She just wanted to see him again. She wanted to see him again so badly.

_And Vincent._ Why had he saved her just to leave her? It was a question she just couldn't get her head round. But there was little time to think as she sat crouched behind a stack of wooden boxes in a large, cold storage room. She tucked her knees up to her chest and just waited. She expected Rufus to come in at any moment and snatch her. He was relentless. But she had lost him. She was lucky she was so fast. Tifa could hear his screams though. And the sound of Reno and Rude running in opposite directions. It was only a matter of time before they got her. She was tired of running all the time. For now she was just waiting. Staring blankly at the plain stone wall in front of her, watching her breath steam up over her eyes.

_Hold your breath Tifa, they'll hear you._ She kept telling herself over and over again. A thousand thoughts of escape raced across her mind but she was paralysed by fear, unable to even raise herself from her crouched position. She leaned back further against the boxes.

_Crash. Clang._ A plate fell off the counter-top table, hit the ground and smashed into a million pieces. _Damn it! They must have heard._ Tifa looked over her right shoulder, but no one was there. It didn't matter though. Rufus was like a machine. He would find her. Rape her. Cut her up into little bits. It was only a matter of time. She kept telling herself. _Give it up. Give it up._ But then another voice inside her head would kick in. _No, you've got to fight. You've got to stop them. You promised Vincent. You can get out of this. I know you can._

Tifa turned her gaze upwards and saw the air duct running through the storage room area. She thought there might be a chance to jump up and get in there again to hide. But was high. She knew she couldn't clamber over all the boxes and make it into the air duct without causing a ruckus. Tifa thought it was her only chance though. She had to go for it. Tifa slowly inched herself over away from the boxes and crates she was hiding behind. That's when she heard a voice. Two voices. Rufus and Dr Hojo were close by. As she turned to see out of the room, she could see little drops of blood which must have come from Rufus' eye. Rufus was speaking in some discomfort and pain. Hissing and gasping, he held his eye socket as if he was trying to stop it from falling out completely.

Luckily it seemed they hadn't heard the noise.

"Rufus, you look pretty roughed up." said Dr Hojo. Tifa couldn't see them but could just hear their voices echo from a distance. "What happened?"

"That damn bitch took out my eye."

"I told you to let me deal with her. I have some plans. You should leave everything to me."

"You and your crazy plans again. Don't touch her ok. I told you she's mine."

"Whatever you say Rufus. Just saying, that if Shinra is to survive this time, I think we need everyone to work together, not one person trying to control everything. Anyway, you look like you could use something on your eye. Come with me."

"Thanks, Hojo. You know this was not as easy as I thought."

"Nothing ever is."

"But if you find Tifa, bring her to me, ok?"

"Whatever you say, Rufus."

"Good. I've got Reno and Rude after her too. She can't hide in this mansion. Not unless she tries her luck in the West Wing and I don't fancy her chances there."

"Yes there has been some strange disturbances recently."

"Could it be your overloading the Mako energy in this building."

"Nonsense. Everything will be fine. I'll help you find the girl."

"And Vincent Valentine is here too. We have to stop him too."

"You leave the both of them to me."

Tifa heard their footsteps trail off and they walked further away. She was relieved but now more afraid than ever. Now she had Dr Hojo to worry about as well. She wasn't sure who was more psychotic - him or Rufus. Tifa knew they were both still around so she waited a while longer until the coast was fully clear. Tifa then crawled around the boxes and picked up one of the shards of plate that fell on the floor. She touched it with the tip of her finger. It was sharp - it drew blood.

She tucked the broken piece of plate inside her skirt, careful not to cut herself in the process. She needed it for a weapon. Now she had four lunatics after her and she knew she couldn't rely on Vincent to come back to save her. Not this time. She had to do it by herself.

Tifa tip-toed her way out of the storage room. She walked around the grand mansion as quickly and as quietly as she could. She was met by staircase after staircase, corridor after corridor. The whole place was like a huge labyrinth and still not an exit door or window in sight. At one point, she thought she saw Scarlet wandering the corridors, but it was just her imagination, though she could hear her walking in her high-heels each time she took a step on the hard marble flooring. She was close, perhaps above her. Tifa gulped as she walked down the longest corridor she had ever walked down in her life.

There were paintings on each side of the narrow corridor, not even five feet across. Tifa noticed something strange immediately about the paintings. They were all of Vincent Valentine and Lucrecia, every one of them. Most of them were just Vincent alone but there was one with Vincent and Lucrecia in a full embrace. Tifa studied the painting carefully. She looked at his eyes. He looked human with genuine happiness. It was the first time she had seen him with any real emotion. Tifa smoothed the painting over with her hand as if maybe she could magically wish Vincent to come alive through the painting. It didn't happen. It couldn't happen. But then as Tifa smoothed her hand over the painting of Vincent's face once more, something strange happened. The face seemed to wink. Tifa was startled and taken aback but not as taken aback as when she saw his lips start to move.

**Tifa, Tifa. You have to get to the basement. You have to stop them. Don't come here. The West Wing is too dangerous.**

Tifa let out a small cry and stepped backwards. She thought it must have been her imagination. _It was just a painting, a stupid painting. It can't talk_. She was just developing cabin fever. Too long spent alone. She was going mad. There was another wink and this time Tifa didn't think, she just ran. Tifa ran down to the end of the corridor and then leaned up against the wall to catch her breath. _Fuck, get a grip, Tifa, get a grip._

Then she heard another voice. But wasn't booming or angry like Rufus' voice. It was a soft, gentle, feminine voice. "Tifa, please help me." said the voice and Tifa turned her head only to be frozen in shock at what she saw.

There floating above her in a white ghostly form was Aeris. This was definitely not possible. It's a dream, it's a dream. Aeris said nothing more and simply floated there, suspended in mid-air. She looked exactly like the time Tifa had last seen her. The same pink dress, long flowing auburn hair, bright green eyes. But with a bright white glow emanating all around her.

Tifa was speechless. She tried to speak but it just came out as an incomprehensible stammer.

"Tifa, please help me." Aeris said again after a long silence. "You must stop the Shinra. They are trying to control the world again. Please stop them before it's too late."

Aeris then shone brighter. Tifa just stared, her jaw wide open. _This is a dream, this is a dream, this is a dream, this is a dream._ It was too much. Tifa's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fainted, falling down hard on the cold, marble floor.

In her dream, she was falling. Cloud was there with her. Aeris too. Vincent was there and Barrett. They were falling together through space - an endless pit. The sinking feeling never left her stomach. The feeling of fear. Cloud and Vincent held onto her together trying to protect her. It made her feel safe but she was still falling. She just kept going further and further and further down into the pit until she hit the bottom. That's when she woke up.

The first thing Tifa noticed as her eyes flickered open and she groggily stirred was that she was moving. She was sliding along the marble floor. Someone was pulling her by the ankles. But still half-insensible, she couldn't stop herself being pulled away. Then she was stopped and Tifa could hear the familiar clang of high heels.

Tifa opened her eyes, dazed and immediately dazzled by Scarlet's bright red dress. They were at the bottom of the staircase. Scarlet had found her while she was fainted. Oh shit, this was her worst nightmare.

"Damn, this girl is heavy for such a weakling." Scarlet screamed out. "How am I going to get her up the stairs? Where's Rufus when I need him!"

Tifa felt herself being hauled up by her armpits until she was in a standing position. She was still too groggy to defend herself as Scarlet struggled to keep her upright and stop her falling back down to the floor. Scarlet slapped her in the face hard enough to leave a red mark on her cheek.

"Come on, bitch, cooperate! Stand up!"

But her commands sounded like they were underwater to Tifa. All sounds were washed over and melded together. Scarlet slapped her again and it caused Tifa to open her eyes again.

"Wakey wakey, Tifa. Time for you to pay now. Making me go in the West Wing!"

**Kill em all.**

Vincent's words rang in her mind again.

Tifa remembered the plate shard tucked in her skirt. She pulled it out and stabbed Scarlet in the shoulder with it. Tifa then kicked Scarlet in the stomach and followed it up with an uppercut. Scarlet was stunned and on the ground, bleeding but Tifa wasn't finished yet. She pulled at Scarlet's blonde locks as if she was trying to rip them out.

Tifa tried to hit Scarlet again, but she blocked her punch and countered with one of her own, right in the temple sending Tifa down to the ground once again. Scarlet mounted on top of Tifa and then scratched and clawed at her face. Tifa did her best to stop her, holding onto her wrists and she tried to push her away with all her strength. Scarlet landed another punch. This one connected harder and Tifa's vision turned to grey and everything around her grew faint. "It's over now, bitch!" Scarlet screamed. "You're going to be wishing you were with Rufus when I'm through with you. I'm going to send you straight to hell!"

Scarlet reared back for a final knock-out blow. Tifa knew one more and it would be all over. She couldn't take anymore. She waited for it but it never came. Scarlet stopped and looked up and saw Aeris' ghostly form hovering above them.

"No, it can't be." Scarlet said, now shaking. "You're dead. You're dead. You're not here. Get away from me!"

Scarlet stood up and moved backwards but Aeris floated nearer to her until Scarlet was backed up against the wall. She extended her hand to Scarlet but she didn't take it. With a scream and sigh, Scarlet fainted too. She collapsed to the ground in a heap of blood that was seeping from her shoulder matching her bright red dress. Aeris then disappeared.

Tifa didn't see what happened. She didn't even notice Aeris. She just noticed that she was free and she wasted no time in getting to her feet and running in the opposite direction away from the staircase. She was running so hard and so fast that she didn't even notice that she was running back to where she came - back to the West Wing.

Tifa didn't make it that far though. As she turned round the corner a white-sleeved arm shot out and hit Tifa in the face, completely clotheslining her. Tifa went down and clutched at her side where she fell. Then out of the shadows stepped Dr Hojo. He pushed his glasses up with his first two fingers and chuckled.

"What an interesting development we have here. Sorry but I'm not following you to the West Wing, so I think I'll stop you here."

Tifa fumbled around in her skirt. Damn it. She had already used her weapon. Tifa tried to stand up but Hojo grabbed her round the ankle and tripped her. Her pulled at her thigh, pulling her towards him. She was able to kick him off, but not for long. Hojo grabbed her again by the waist and then wrestled her to the ground. Tifa squirmed in the mad scientist's clutches but it was no use. Dr Hojo pulled out a white handkerchief from his pocket. Tifa recognised the smell. Those noxious fumes of chloroform. _Oh shit, I have to squeeze out. Where's my strength gone? No, no, don't lose this way Tifa, please._

Hojo brought the handkerchief over Tifa's nose and mouth. Tifa tried her best not to breath in but eventually it was impossible. She took just one short breath and the chloroform fumes filled her lungs. She felt drowsy immediately, slipping away. Her last thought was of Vincent Valentine. She knew he would come to save her.

Then Tifa's eyes closed. The handkerchief had done it's trick. The feisty girl had been subdued and Dr Hojo was feeling pretty pleased with himself. He put the handkerchief back in his pocket . He then stood up and tossed Tifa over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He felt more than pretty pleased with himself. This was the first time he was getting his hands dirty in a real fight and he had won. He quite liked the thrill and especially the feeling of carrying the defeated the girl over his shoulder. Made him feel like a powerful warrior or something. Dr Hojo pushed his glasses up with his first two finger again.

Hojo carried Tifa past where Scarlet was still lying fainted on the ground. He had no time to waste with her. He had to get Tifa down to the basement. He and big plans with her. She was going to be the key to help him secure Shinra's future. She was better than Aeris. Stronger. More beautiful. The perfect fit for his plans.

Hojo carried Tifa down several corridors until he came to an elevator. It went all the way down to the basement. He pushed the button and heard the chime. Then just as the elevator was making its way down, Rufus came running up to him. He was now wearing a black eyepatch over the eye where Tifa had stabbed him.

"Hojo, you got her! Great job!"

"Yeah, I got her! Now I think I should take her downstairs for a while."

"What are you talking about? No way!"

Rufus grabbed Tifa off Hojo's shoulder and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. Hojo looked annoyed but he knew he couldn't win a fight against Rufus. It was best to bide his time and wait for the right opportunity. "Fine, have her." Hojo said. "But I think you're making a big mistake."

"No mistake, Hojo. The world is mine again!"

Rufus then walked back to his room with Tifa helpless and unconscious in his arms. Dr Hojo shook his head in disapproval.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

**a/n: **wow, you made it all the way to the end. thanks so much. look for the next chapter, updated next Saturday to find out Tifa's fate. till then...much love :) xx


End file.
